Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho?
by NyoNyo Wiyet
Summary: Tahu Shim Changmin? Ituloh pemuda jaim yang tinggal di gubuk pinggiran hutan. Gimana kalo dia gumiho yang digosipkan suka memakan hati manusia? Terus gimana nasib si ganteng Jung Yunho dong? Satu-satunya manusia ngeyel yang tetep suka deket-deket Shim Changmin. Yaoi, Joseon AU pair Homin :D dan spesial buat penggemar mooseok, ada kejutan loh! pantengin terus deh :3 fourshoot!
1. Chapter 1

**Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho?**

Summary! Tahu Shim Changmin? Ituloh pemuda jaim yang tinggal di gubuk pinggiran hutan. Gimana kalo dia gumiho yang digosipkan suka memakan hati manusia? Terus gimana nasib si ganteng Jung Yunho dong? Satu-satunya manusia ngeyel yang tetep suka deket-deket Shim Changmin. Yaoi, Joseon Au dengan pair Homin :D dan spesial buat kalian yang penggemar mooseok! dan penasaran gimana sih alur cintanya, ga ada salahnya pantengin cerita ini karena akan ada kejutan yang menunggu kalian :3

Chapter 1 Check it!

Mata bambi yang menyorot dalam kilatan aneh terus melihat ke depan, keramaian pasar dengan suara tawa anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran membuatnya tersenyum kecut. Manusia memang begitu, terlihat selalu bahagia dan ia benci melihatnya. Kapan ia juga bisa merasakannya?

Mata bambi itu terus menatap sekeliling, banyak wanita berhanbok sutera dan berdandan cantik melihat-melihat aksesoris dan mencuri-curi lirik ke arahnya, ada tatapan mengejek dari mata mereka yang membuatnya mendengus. Sedangkan sisanya, para penjual dan pembeli kalangan bawah yang sering melihatnya mencoba menjaga jarak dengan tatapan takut dan penuh antisipasi.

"Tampan tampan ternyata gelandangan." Kembali bibir tipis itu menghela nafas, apa yang salah? Dia memang tidak memakai baju bagus, tapi tidak harus menghinanyakan?lagipula dia—Shim Changmin tidak meminta pendapat para gisaeng itu!

Changmin kembali melajukan langkah membelah keramaian pasar. Matanya sedikit memperhatikan penampilannya, bajunya tidak lusuh dan kotor namun memang jauh dari kata bagus. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu akhirnya Changmin sampai di gang lenggang. Dengan langkah santai ditelusurinya jalan kecil itu hingga mata bambinya terpaku di gapura yang dipenuhi para pelajar yang tengah belajar. Mata bambinya menyorot iri dan sedih.

"Kapan aku bisa merasakannya?" pikirnya dan segera mengalihkan pandangan tanpa tahu mata musang salah satu sekumpulan orang itu yang terus menatapnya.

Changmin terus menelusuri gang hingga ia bertemu pamanggul kayu yang segera lari terbirit-birit melihatnya, membuat ia menundukan kepala. Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat, dipacunya langkah hingga berlari meninggalkan desa yang selalu membuatnya muak. Kenapa mereka selalu menatapnya benci? Apa yang ia lakukan hingga ia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini?

MyMy

Shim Changmin, nama yang tidak asing dikalangan bawah desa kecil didaerah pinggiran pyeongyang (Korut). Banyak isu yang beredar tentang pemuda tampan berbadan tinggi itu, hingga ia terasingkan dipinggiran hutan karena tak diterima di lingkungaan masyarakat. Banyak yang menyebutnya pembawa sial, pembunuh, hingga yang sangat keterlaluan adalah menuduhnya pemakan hati manusia. Hidup lelaki itu tidaklah mudah dengan berbagai isu yang memberatkan status sosialnya. Tak jarang cemoohan diterima, namun Changmin hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Mungkin memang Changmin terlihat tidak peduli tapi siapa yang tahu perasaannya? Hidup di gubuk kecil bekas tempat pengasingan penghianat istana, dan makan dengan berburu ataupun mencari buah-buahan di kedalaman hutan. siapa yang ingin merasakannya?

Nasib baik memanglah tidak memihak padanya, tapi bukan berarti itu menjadi sebuah batasan. Changmin tidak akan menyiakan hidupnya dengan diam menunggu ajal di gubuk kecilnya. Baginya, sesulit apapun hidup yang dijalani, maka akan ada balasan untuk kesanggupannya.

Diakhir musim gugur dengan angin dingin yang berhembus kencang, Changmin melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak hutan dengan baju tipisnya. Angin dingin yang membuat tubuh gemetar tak menyurutkan tekadnya. Langkah panjangnya membawa lelaki penuh tekad itu ke tepi danau.

Changmin melepaskan Jipsin—sandal jerami dan Jaegorinya hingga menyisakan celana pendek selutut, dia mulai memasuki air bersuhu dingin itu dengan membawa bambu runcing. Dan mulailah petualangannya mencari ikan di cuaca yang dapat membekukan itu. Walau dingin menyengat kulitnya yang telanjang, bagi Changmin itu bukan masalah besar. Karena menurut Changmin, tidak makan itu lebih mengerikan daripada kedinginan.

Changmin terus berburu dengan bambunya, setelah dirasa mendapatkan tangkapan yang memuaskan ia mulai melangkah ke tepi. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya membiru karena kedinginan. Namun senyum lebar terbentuk di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dengan riang ia mulai memakai kembali bajunya, tanpa menyadari sosok lelaki terus menatap kegiatannya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Changmin hingga ia menatap penuh tanya lelaki bermata musang yang tersenyum padanya. Dari gat dengan aksesori gatkkeunnya, Changmin bisa memastikan lelaki didepannya itu bukan lelaki biasa. Baju lelaki itu bahkan telihat berkilau dan terbuat dari sutera.

"Kau sangat menarik. Ayo kita berkenalan" dan Changmin tidak mengerti. Jika lelaki didepannya ini akan benar-benar mengubah hidup monotonnya.

Perkenalan yang terlihat sangat tak berarti bagi sebagian orang tak berlaku dengan presepsi Changmin. Changmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu benar-benar mengubah hidupnya. Membawanya pada pengenalan dunia baru yang memberi warna tersendiri. Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Yunho itu terus berada disisinya. Melengkapinya bagai menambal kepingan puzzle hidup Changmin yang hilang. Hidup tanpa pernah berinteraksi berlebih dengan orang lain membuat Changmin benar-benar menganggap Yunho dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Yunho, Yunho, dan Yunho. Mengenal lelaki itu membuat Changmin berpikir hidup tak selamanya tak berpihak padanya.

"Changmin-ah aku membawakan mantel binatang. Kau suka? Kau tidak perlu merasa kedinginan lagi." Changmin mendengus mendengar perkataan Yunho, Lelaki ini sangat berlebihan.

"Lelaki asing, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kedinginan. Bawa pulang saja." Yunho menampilkan wajah konyol mendengar ucapan ketus Changmin yang memang selalu didapatnya sejak hari itu. Changmin yang melihat tingkah Yunho mencoba tetap mempertahankan wajah tak pedulinya,

"Yak kenapa masih memanggilku lelaki asing? Sudah ku bilang namaku Yun-Ho! Dan sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu tahu!" perkataan Yunho tak dihiraukan Changmin. Lelaki bermata bambi itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membakar ikan walau senyum mulai tanpa sadar terbentuk didua sudut bibir tipisnya. Changmin hanya suka mengerjai Yunho, kesukaan yang timbul seiring perkenalan mereka yang menurut banyak orang mungkin sesuatu yang lumrah dan gampang terlupakan.

"Aish kau sangat menyebalkan!" Changmin merasa tubuhnya tertarik sangat kencang hingga ia menghadap Yunho dan pandangannya dipenuhi gumpalan lembut berwarna abu-abu yang sangat indah. Dengan penasaran disentuhnya gumpalan dan direntangkannya, yang ternyata sebuat mantel itu.

"Mantel bulu?"

"Yup, mantel bulu serigala hutan. Aku memburunya sendiri. Cantikkan?" Changmin mengangguk, mantel itu sangat lembut dibawah kulit telapak tangannya. Usapan tangannya pada mantel bulu tersebut terhenti saat Changmin merasakan tangannya digenggam lembut oleh tangan lain.

Wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk sibuk mengagumi si mantel, perlahan mendongak hingga didapatinya mata musang yang menatapnya. Ada senyum lembut yang dihadiahkan si mata musang untuknya, yang membuatnya tertegun. Tangan hangat yang perlahan mengelus pipinya, membuat Changmin memejamkan mata. Inikah namanya kehangatan?

Keterpejaman Changmin membuat Yunho sadar atas tingkah tidak sopannya, dengan salah tingkah dijauhkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah lain. Changmin yang menyadari kehangatan itu hilang segera membuka mata dan ikut mengalihkan tatapan. Tatapan mata bambi itupun jatuh pada pepohonan bambu yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Berderit terdorong angin musim gugur dengan dedaunan yang mulai habis, tetap mempesona dimatanya.

"Andai aku bisa mengabadikan mereka dilukisan." Lirihan Changmin membuat Yunho menoleh dan ikut menatap ke objek yang menjadi perhatian si bambi.

"Kau ingin membuat lukisan bambu? Hm aku bisa mengajarimu! Lukisan bambuku tekenal paling bagus di seluruh Joseon!" mendengar ujaran penuh percaya diri Yunho membuat Changmin mendengus mengejek.

"Berhenti membual lelaki asing yang tua." Ucapan penuh ejekan itu membuat Yunho menatap tak percaya Changmin. Apalagi panggilan khusus Changmin yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Awas ya, aku berjanji akan membuatmu terpukau dengan lukisan bambuku. dan pada akhirnya kau akan memanggilku Yun-ho!" Changmin hanya dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ancaman kekanakan Yunho yang telah beranjak pergi dari kediamannya. Tatapan mata bambi itu kembali jatuh pada mantel di genggamannya, sorot yang sulit dijelaskan terus tertuju ke mantel itu. Sebelum diakhiri dengan senyum kecil dan tatapan mata yang menyorot tak fokus. Seolah pikiran Changmin sedang berkelana ke masa-masa yang telah terlewati. Masa-masa hidupnya yang panjang, yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin diingat dan dijalaninya.

MyMy

Yunho terus menggeret tangan Changmin menelusuri pasar yang sangat ramai. Berpasang-pasang mata mengawasi pergerakan mereka membuat Changmin berkernyit tidak nyaman. Gunjingan-gunjingan sarat akan kata-kata kotor membuat Changmin menunduk. Poninya yang rata tengah menutupi tiap jengkal ekspresi muak diwajahnya. Changmin benci pada situasi seperti ini, ia seolah seorang terdakwa yang harus dihakimi. Kenapa Yunho harus membawanya dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Bukankah itu tuan muda? Kenapa dekat-dekat dengan pembunuh?"

"Hey itu Yunhokan? Kenapa dia bersama gelandangan?"

"Orang kalangan bawah tidak tahu diri, dia pasti meminta belas kasihan Yunho!"

Hinaan yang terus tertuju padanya membuat telinga Changmin memerah, pada situasi seperti inilah ia sangat membenci pendengaran sensitifnya.

Yunho yang tak menyadari sekitarnya, terus membawa Changmin hingga memasuki salah satu toko peralatan tulis. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berbalik.

"Aku berjanji akan menunjukan kepiawaianku dalam melukis bambukan? Jadi ayo kita beli perkamennya dulu. Sekalian aku juga akan mengajarimu." Changmin mendongak tak percaya, sejenak seluruh rasa muaknya terlupakan begitu saja. ia tak percaya, jadi Yunho benar-benar menganggap serius perkataannya yang sebenarnya hanya gumaman tak penting itu? Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, ditatapnya Yunho yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ada dengusan menahan tawa terharu yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Kau bisa membuatnya? Jangan-jangan bukan bambu yang nanti kau buat, tapi cakar ayam."

"Yak! Dari kemarin kau mengejekku. Ayo kita beli perkamennya! Dan ku buktikan jika perkataanku bukan omong kosong!" Changmin kembali mendengus dan segera melangkah mendahului Yunho memasuki toko. Mata bambinya memancarkan rasa bahagia yang tak tertutupi.

Riak kubangan tinta hitam itu bergerak pelan sesuai gerakan tangan Yunho yang meratakan teksturnya menggunakan benda bulat yang bergerak melingkar pada kubangan kecil itu. Gerakan itu terus dilakukan hingga beberapa saat, membuat Changmin meratap sebal.

"Kapan melukisnya?" rengekan Changmin membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Untuk sebuah karya indah dibutuhkan yang namanya proses dan kesabaran. Sabarlah sebentar lagi, tekstur tintanya sudah mulai terbentuk."

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba sabar. Hingga akhirnya beberapa menitpun terlewati, Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya meratakan tinta. Disiapkannya perkamen kertas kosong yang memang sudah dibelinya. Lalu dengan kuas yang dicelubkan ke kubangan tinta yang telah diraciknya,lukisan bambupun akan dibuat.

Liukan yang secara pasti terbentuk dan penuh kemahiran pun ditorehkannya. Membentuk gilasan tinta penuh seni pada perkamen yang semula hanya berwarna putih itu. Mata Changmin terus memperhatikan liukan tangan Yunho yang memegang kuas dan terus memperlihatkan ketrampilannya. Hingga jadilah lukisah bambu yang sangat berkualitas, membuat Changmin sibuk mengaguminya.

Melihat ekspresi Changmin membuat Yunho tersenyum. Segera disiapkan perkamen yang baru untuk lukisan bambu.

"Cobalah, aku akan mengajarimu." Changmin mengangguk, diambilnya kuas dari tangan Yunho dan mulai melukis. Sedikt tuntunan dari Yunho, cukup mengeluarkan bakat Changmin dalam hal melukis yang membuat Yunho kagum.

"Kau Berbakat, kau yakin baru pertama kalinya membuat?" Changmin hanya tersenyum sombong, ia memang berbakat. Hanya kesempatan yang tak pernah membiarkannya menunjukannya.

MyMy

Hari menjelang malam saat Yunho pulang dari gubuk Changmin. Perjalanan menuju kediamannya tidaklah dekat. Tapi baginya itu bukan suatu halangan untuk bertemu sosok menarik seperti Changmin. Rumah-rumah penduduk desapun mulai dilewatinya hingga ia melewati Rumah Cyeongwoon yang merupakan rumah bordir cukup terkemuka di tempat itu.

"Yunho-ah!" pekikan seseorang membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan berbalik ke belakang. Dilihatnya salah satu temannya di gapura seni.

"Hyun-ah ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ayo ikut! Sudo dan Yeol mengadakan pesta disini. Pasti mengasyikan!"sebenarnya Yunho akan menolak, tapi temannya yang sangat excited itu dengan seenaknya menariknya kencang memasuki Cyeongwoon yang cukup terkenal itu. Membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dimana teman-temannya yang lain tampak asik minum dan dihibur oleh para gisaeng.

"Yak Yunho-yah akhirnya kau datang! Kau sangat sibuk dengan bocah pengasingan itu hingga melupakan kami," Yunho hanya meringis mendengar ujaran temannya itu. Dengan sopan ia mendudukan diri diantara temannya yang asik merangkul para yeoja.

"Dia bukan bocah pengasingan Yeol-ah."

"Ah Yunho, kau selalu membela bocah itu sejak mengenalnya. Aku jadi ingat waktu kau pertama kali menceritakan bocah itu hahaha. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kau tahu? Banyak gosip yang beredar kalau bocah itu tidak beres, sebaiknya kau hati-hati."

"Kau sekarang suka bergosip ternyata Sudo-ah."

"Yak bukan begitu. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saja. lagipula memang ada yang aneh dengan bocah pengasingan itu."

"Nari maaf tidak sopan, sebenarnya siapa yang anda bicarakan?" seorang gisaengpun akhirnya menyeruakan rasa penasarannya.

"Hey kau mendengarkan? Haha tidak penting sebenarnya. Hanya bocah tinggi yang tinggal ditempat pengasingan dan cukup dekat dengan temanku itu,"

"Ah anak itu ternyata. Sebaiknya teman nari harus berhati-hati kalau begitu. Ibu saya pernah mengatakan jika anak lelaki yang tinggal dipinggiran hutan itu terkutuk. Tidak pernah tua dan sering membunuh."

"Noona sebaiknya anda tidak asal bicara, Changmin bukan pembunuh." Gisaeng itu segera menatap dalam Yunho. Senyum memperingati terpatri dibibir merah berlipstiknya.

"Nari mungkin tidak tahu, tapi rakyat kalangan bawah sangat mempercayai hal ini. Anak itu memang pernah membunuh. Ibu saya bilang dulu ada saksi yang melihat anak itu memakan hati manusia. Yang seminggu kemudian setelah ia menyebarkan beritanya, ia mati dengan hati yang hilang." Ucapan itu membuat Yunho tertegun. Tapi setelah beberapa menit ia segera beranjak berdiri. Wajah ramahnya hilang digantikan wajah kaku.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, moodku hilang oleh mulut berbisa gisaeng yang tidak bisa menjaga sopan santunnya dan berbicara omong kosong tentang temanku." Kepergian Yunho membuat gisaeng itu menunduk pada para lelaki bangsawann lain diruangan itu.

"Maaf Nari,"

"Hah sudahlah. Yunho memang sangat keras kepala. Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi." Perkataan dari salah satu bangsawan itu segera diangguki sang penghibur,

MyMy

Yunho terus terbawa dalam arus pikirannya, perkataan gisaeng itu cukup membuatnya gundah. Rasa tidak percaya jelaslah mendominasi. Bagaimana bisa sosok Changmin yang walau sangat ketus adalah seorang pembunuh? Ia sangat yakin lelaki bermata bambi itu memiliki hati yang baik, bahkan selama Yunho mengejar-ngejarnya untuk dapat saling berkenalanpun tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Ia masih hidup, dan hatinya masih utuh!

Yunho menghela nafas, ia tak boleh terus begini. Yunho tak ingin berpikiran buruk lagi tentang Changmin. Dengan perasaan yang lebih baik Yunho menoleh, ditatapnya Changmin yang terlihat sangat asik menggoreskan kuas diperkamen yang dibeli dengan uangnya, membuat Yunho tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bosan Changmin?" Changmin menjawabnya hanya dengan gelengan dan kembali terlarut ke kegiatan barunya. Membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan senyum. Dengan pelan Yunho mendekati Changmin, hingga tanpa disadari lelaki itu Yunho telah berada disampingnya dan ikut memperhatikan liukan kuas oleh tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar berbakat, kau bisa menjadi guru seni di sanggar dengan kemampuanmu ini Changmin-ah." Pernyataan yunho membuat Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata bambi yang menyorot tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau melukis lagi." Kuas yang diletakan kasar hingga tintanya terciprat dan merusak lukisannya membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung. Changmin terlihat marah dan memasuki rumah kecilnya dengan langkah panjang yang penuh hentakan kasar. Dengan kebingungan yang belum sirna, Yunho beranjak dan mengikuti Changmin. Memasuki ruangan sempit itu hingga matanya menatap gumpalan berwarna abu-abu dari mantel binatang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terlihat menggunduk besar.

Yunho tersenyum, walau awalnya Changmin menolak mantel binatang pemberiannya tapi pada akhirnya lelaki itu benar-benar menggunakan mantel itu sebaik-sebaiknya. Tidak menyimpannya hingga berdebu di lemari atau membuangnya seperti di pikiran Yunho. Yunho sangat besyukur, ia merasa sangat berguna untuk si bambi. Setidaknya Changmin tidak kedinginan lagi, karena selimutnya yang menurut Yunho benar-benar tak layak pakai dipastikan akan menghuni lemari selamanya.

"Changmin?" Yunho beranjak mendekat, hingga ia duduk disamping gundukan itu. Dielusnya ujung gundukan yang menurutnya kepala Changmin lembut.

"Pulanglah." Suara serak lelaki yang sangat menarik dimatanya itu membuat dahi Yunho semakin mengernyit dalam. Dengan tidak sabar, ditariknya mantel berbulu itu hingga wajah Changmin yang bagian matanya tertutupi lengan tangan berada dalam pandangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Pergi." Suara yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat Yunho menyingkirkan lengan changmin yang menutupi sebagian wajah si bambi. Hingga terlihatlah wajah memerah Changmin dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Yunho tertegun, mata Changmin menyiratkan luka yang tak tertutupi.

"Kenapa?" Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, di singkirkannya tangan Yunho yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dan akan kembali menenggelamkan diri ke mantel sebelum Yunho menubruknya dengan pelukan yang membuatnya merasa akan mati karena tubuh kurusnya tertindih tubuh berbobot Yunho yang jauh dari kata kurus.

"Maaf, aku tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi. Tapi tolong jangan begini, aku lebih baik tidak berpendapat daripada melihatmu seperti ini Changmin." Perkataan tulus Yunho membuat Changmin terpaku, tubuhnya membeku dalam pelukan Yunho. Dan mata bambi itu mulai menyorot ke awang-awang, terlupakannya dadanya yang sangat sesak karena sulit bernafas.

Yunho yang menyadari tubuh Changmin sama sekali tak bergerak mulai merasa khawatir. Dijauhkannya tubuhnya dari Changmin sebelum sepasang tangan memeluk punggungnya erat dan sejumput rambut menyentuh tengkuknya hingga kedua tubuh itu kembali menempel.

Rasa basah dilehernya membuat mata Yunho menyorot sayu. Ada apa dengan Changmin?

"Rasanya menyakitkan, bisakah kau terus berada disisiku?" ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Changmin terdengar sangat terluka?

Airmata yang kian membasahi lehernya membuat mata Yunho kian menyendu, ia tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Changmin sangat kuat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menarik dimata Yunho, tapi kenapa sekarang lelaki itu terlihat sangat rapuh? Kehidupan seperti apa sebenarnya yang telah dihadapi Changmin? Dengan sedikit ragu, yunho membalas pelukan Changmin, dan dibaliknya keadaan hingga Changmin berada diatasnya karena merasa nafas lelaki dipelukannya semakin tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha tetap disisimu. Berhentilah seperti ini, kau membuatku merasa takut." baik isakan ataupun tubuh yang bergetar tak didapati Yunho pada Changmin. Tapi lehernya yang semakin basah dan lembab menjawab semuanya. Changmin masih terus mengeluarkan airmatanya, dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman.

"Mereka pasti akan semakin membenci dan mencomoohku." Gumaman Changmin yang hampir tak terdengar membuat Yunho mulai mengerti. Ucapan gisaeng itu kembali melintas dibenaknya. Changmin merasa selalu dibenci, dan itu pastilah sangat berat. Sebelum mereka saling mengenal, pastilah Changmin sangat kesepian dan selalu terluka. Jalan menuju tempat pengasingan ini bahkan tidak pernah dilalui orang karena memang bukan jalan utama menuju desa dari desa sebrang. Tempat tinggal Changmin adalah pembatas antara desanya dengan hutan yang sebenarnya cukup berbahaya karena sering dilintasi babi hutan dan hewan buas lainnya.

Dengan semua presepsi dibenaknya, Yunho menyadari jawaban apa yang harusnya ia berikan pada Changmin. Pada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan eksitensi yang membuatnya tak merasa kesepian.

"Aku berjanji akan terus berada disisimu hingga aku mati." Perkataan itu tanpa tertahan keluar dari bibir hatinya, Yunho tak memikirkan seberapa besar dampak dan makna dari perkataannya itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Changmin yang akan merasa terbebas dari kesepian karena Yunho bersedia menemaninya yang dalam benaknya adalah sebagai teman.

Tangan yang mendorong bahunya dengan hati-hati membuat Changmin menjauhkan kepalanya, dan saling bertatapan dengan Yunho. Ke dua pipinya penuh dengan bekas jejak airmata yang masih basah. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum tulus, dengan mata rusa yang penuh kilau bening.

Yunho merasa waktu seperti berhenti. Mata bambi itu benar-benar sangat indah. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, kecupan sarat arti diberikannya ke pipi basah Changmin yang membuat mata bambi itu terpejam. dan senyum tulus dibibir tipis itu semakin melebar.

"Jangan berhenti melukis, walau hanya lukisan bambu tapi ditanganmu hal itu terlihat sangat hidup. Tak akan ada yang menghina bakatmu karena aku akan menjadi tameng untuk semua itu. Nikmati hidupmu Changmin-ah, kalau memang bakatmu hanya untuk dinikmati dirimu sendiri, aku tetap mendukungmu." Changmin mengangguk, dipeluknya kembali Yunho hingga wajahnya tenggelam diceruk leher lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih Yunho emmmmm hyung?." Gumaman Changmin ditelinganya membuat Yunho kembali tertegun. Apa baru saja Changmin memanggil namanya? Bukan lelaki asing lagi? Apa tadi dia juga dipanggil Hyung? Bukan tua lagi? Rasa senang yang berlebihan membuat Yunho tanpa ragu membalas pelukan itu. Membuat kesalahpahaman dalam benak Changmin semakin berkembang dan mulai tak terkontrol.

To Be Continued

Halo! Ketemu lagi sama wiye xD semoga ga bosen ya, karena wiye akan sering muncul untuk update cerita ini dan steppin destiny hingga tamat di ultah changmin dalam rangka perayaan homin days, hadiah buat kalian hominoids! hehe. Jangan tanya alur dulu, karena itu kejutan buat kalian yang terus mentengin cerita ini. Jujur ga pede buat joseon au gni, secara wiye asing bnget sama budaya korea :v kaku banget ya bahasanya? Wiye buat pake bahasa baku, dan ga ada humor di cerita ini :v sumarry mah lain cerita :v alur cerita ini harusnya lambat, tapi wiye dikejar deadline jd wiye buat pendek tapi ga terlalu kaya dikejar setan juga :v sejujurnya wiye mabok bahasa baku indonesia krn cerita ini, ga mungkin nyelipin bahasa non baku karena genrenya formal. Apa changmin terlihat bukan changmin? Wiye udah berpikir keras buat karakter changmin tetep ada, dan ga terlalu terbawa emosional, mungkin juga sedikit terselip karakter Changmin di MiMi. Kelihatan kagak? Wakakakak tpi yang jelas, sekali lagi wiye mau ngucapin.

Happy Birthday Yunhoooooooooo! Kyaaaa~ euforia bagi wiye sendiri bisa meriahin ultah si cakep dgn fic2ku :3

Oh iya last~ jangan lupa review, udah bacakan?*pasang wajah garang

Wiye


	2. Chapter 2

**Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho?**

Summary! Tahu Shim Changmin? Ituloh pemuda jaim yang tinggal di gubuk pinggiran hutan. Gimana kalo dia gumiho yang digosipkan suka memakan hati manusia? Terus gimana nasib si ganteng Jung Yunho dong? Satu-satunya manusia ngeyel yang tetep suka deket-deket Shim Changmin. Joseon AU dengan pair homin :D dan spesial buat kalian yang penggemar mooseok! dan penasaran gimana sih alur cintanya, ga ada salahnya pantengin cerita ini karena akan ada kejutan yang menunggu kalian :3

Chapter 2 Check it!

Angin musim gugur berhembus dengan sangat kencang, cukup membuat Changmin menggigil kedinginan walau tubuhnya sudah dibalut mantel bulu tebal. Derit pepohonan bambu dihadapannya yang bergoyang tertepa angin membuat senyum antusiasnya semakin melebar. Tak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, Changmin terus melanjutkan melukis. Di terasnya yang sangat sempit ia terus menekuni kegiatan yang benar-benar mengalihkan rasa sakit hatinya yang mendalam.

Lukisan yang akhirnya telah terselesaikan membuat senyumnya melebar. Kadang ada rasa ragu dibenak Changmin saat melihat lukisannya.

Apa benar ini lukisannya? Kenapa terlihat begitu nyata? Seolah ia benar-benar memasukan bambu yang berderit itu ke perkamennya. Dengan semangat ia kembali mengambil perkamen kosong, tapi kekecewaan segera menghampirinya. Perkamen kertasnya habis, dan Yunho beberapa hari ini sibuk hingga tak membawakannya perkamen baru.

Dengan wajah yang merengut, Changmin bangkit berdiri dan memasuki rumahnya. Diambilnya uang di atas lemari kecilnya, uang dari Yunho yang menurut lelaki bermata musang itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dengan tubuh kurusnya yang kembali hanya terbalut jeogori tipis, Changmin melangkah menelusuri jalan setapak menuju pemukiman desa. Bara semangatnya dalam melukis membuatnya tak sabar untuk menunggu Yunho membawa perkamen baru untuknya. Perjalanan menuju pasar cukuplah jauh, tapi Changmin pikir itu tak jadi masalah. Karena Yunho bahkan selalu bolak-balik jalan kaki dari desa menuju rumahnya.

MyMy

Kaki panjang Changmin akhirnya membawa sosok lelaki berwajah tampan perpaduan manis yang sangat pas hingga tak akan pernah bosan melihat wajahnya itu di pasar yang cukup ramai. Ia kembali disambut dengan teriakan anak-anak yang bermain kejar-kejaran dan tatapan waspada warga desa. Api bahagia yang sesaat menderu dihatinya perlahan memadam. Rasa muak kembali menghias wajahnya, Changmin sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semua itu. Rambutnya yang panjang melewati bahu membantu menyamarkannya.

Kakinya terus melangkah membelah keramaian pasar, berpasang-pasang mata mengikuti pergerakannya dan cemoohan kasar mulai terdengar ditelinganya. Walau ia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, tapi Changmin rasa hatinya tak akan pernah merasa biasa. Ia lelaki yang kuat, jangan meratap lagi! Ujaran itu terus menggema dipikirannya.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ia lupa jalan menuju toko yang dulu Yunho tunjukan padanya. Salahkan dirinya dulu yang sibuk menunduk sehingga tak melihat rute jalan.

Dengan asal Changmin memasuki salah satu toko perkamen dipinggir jalan. Senyum tak sabar melukis mulai terkembang saat melihat perkamen kertas kosong yang tertata rapi dihadapannya.

"Berapa harga perkamennya ahjussi? Apa segini cukup?" Changmin dengan semangat menunjukan bundelan uang logam dihadapan ahjussi yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

"Maaf, tapi ini tidak dijual." Lirihan takut-takut itu menghapus senyum Changmin, wajahnya hanya tersenyum kecil yang terlihat dipaksakan sebelum keluar dari toko itu.

Ketika cukup jauh, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Mata bambinya terpejam meresapi perasaan tak asing yang menusuk hatinya.

"Ahjussi, berapa harga perkamennya?"

"Ah noona, anda beruntung memasuki toko saya. Hanya 5 koin saja!"

Changmin sedikit menolehkan kepala. Ditatapnya datar pemilik toko yang tadi dimasukinya, dan sekarang sibuk menawarkan barang. Tak ada gunanya lagi bersedih. Tak ada orang yang ingin menerimanya. Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, langkah kaki diambilnya dengan laju cepat untuk meninggalkan pemukiman yang selalu mengasingkannya.

Langkah cepatnya membuat Changmin tiba di jalan kecil yang mengapit tepi danau. Gapura para pelajarpun mulai terlihat dimatanya. Para pelajar mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya, memperhatikannya dengan intens seolah ia penjahat. Namun salah satu ekstensi dari para pelajar itu membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Dan balik menatap mata musang itu dalam dengan matanya yang memancarkan kejujuran. Pembohong, kau bilang akan melindungiku?

Yunho tak mengerti, kenapa mata bambi itu terlihat sangat terluka? Apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Perasaan Yunho mulai tak tenang saat melihat Changmin mulai melangkah kembali. Meninggalkannya dalam kubangan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi sebentar." Para pelajar yang masih belia itu hanya menatap bingung pembimbing mereka yang merupakan salah satu sarjana yang dikirimkan istana untuk desa itu.

MyMy

Yunho berlari cepat mengejar Changmin yang cukup jauh darinya, di jalan setapak yang diapit pepohonan dengan dedaunan yang jatuh akhirnya Yunho berhasil mengejar lelaki yang mencuri perhatiannya. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan si bambi, Yunho menariknya hingga pemilik tubuh itu berbalik yang setelahnya membuatnya tertegun.

Changmin menatap dalam lelaki didepannya. Eksitensi yang mengejar dirinya pergi adalah hal yang sangat asing dibenaknya. Mata bambi yang sedikit basah itu menatap bokgeon yang dipakai Yunho dikepalanya dengan datar, dari awal harusnya ia sadar. Yunho benar-benar bukan kalangan bangsawan biasa, bahkan pakaian yang sekarang digunakan Yunho menunjukan strata spesialnya. Apa dekat dengannya akan baik-baik saja?

Usapan dari tangannya yang dituntun tangan Yunho untuk menghapus bekas airmata dipipinya membuat mata bambi itu terpejam. Apa ia sanggup ditinggalkan lelaki penuh perhatian yang mewarnai hidupnya ini?

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis, ini sangat tidak cocok denganmu. Ini membuat wajah sangarmu hilang." Changmin hanya tersenyum miring, mata bambinya terbuka dengan siratan bermakna tajam.

"Asal kau tidak gugur seperti dedaunan yang meninggalkan tempat bernaungnya, aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, apalagi untuk hal konyol seperti ini." Perkataan penuh nada judes itu membuat Yunho tertawa,

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan gugur, aku bukan daun!" ucapan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis, dipeluknya tubuh dihadapanya erat. Matanya terpejam dengan airmata yang mulai kembali membasahi pipinya.

Rasa dingin dari air yang membasahi bagian bahu Hakjanguinya membuat tawa Yunho hilang, diusapnya lembut punggung dipelukannya itu. Mata musang itu menatap dalam pepohonan yang dedaunannya gugur dari dahan-dahannya.

"Daun yang gugur memang tak akan pernah dapat kembali. Tapi dahan itu tak akan pernah kesepian karena daun muda baru akan kembali memenuhi setiap bagiannya."

"Tapi itu hanya untuk dahan biasa, bukan dahan kering yang akan patah kapan saja."

"Jadi jika aku memanglah salah satu daun di dahan rapuh itu, maka aku akan bertahan hingga patah bersama dan jatuh ke tanah bersamanya."

Pelukan yang semakin erat di tubuhnya membuat Yunho tersenyum, usapan semakin intens ia berikan ke punggung itu.

"Aku harap ini airmata kesepianmu yang terakhir." Yunho mungkin tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata lain yang melihat dan mendengar semuanya di balik pepohonan besar di jalan itu. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang menyadarinya dari awal.

Changmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, Yunho tak menemaninya karena lelaki itu masih memiliki urusan lain yang Changmin yakin tak jauh dari pelajar yang tadi dilihatnya. Wajahnya terus berseri-seri. Sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap tajam salah satu pohon dijalan setapak.

"Keluarlah, saya tahu dari awal anda mengikuti saya." Sesosok lelaki keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pakaian hakjangui yang melekat ditubuhnya dan topi bokgeon dikepalanya menjawab hubungan lelaki itu dengan Yunho.

"Kau pasti salah satu teman Yunho, ada apa?"

"Lebih baik kau jauhi Yunho," ucapan bernada memperingati membuat tatapan Changmin semakin tajam.

"Apa hakmu melarangku?"

"Tentu saja aku berhak, aku teman Yunho. Apa Kau tahu? Tingkah Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat tabu. Untuk kebaikan Yunho lebih baik kau menjauhinya. Berdekatan denganmu saja sudah membuat nama yunho tercoreng dimata masyarakat desa ini."

"..."

"Ah sepertinya kau tipe keras kepala, kekeraskepalaan kalian memang serasi. Tapi tetap saja,aku kasihan pada yunho yang harus terjebak dengan bocah sepertimu. Asal kau tahu, Yunho tidak akan lama berada didesa ini. Dia seorang sarjana Istana, Di musim semi nanti pasti ia akan dipanggil untuk kembali ke istana. Daripada nanti kau terluka, lebih baik jauhi dia sekarang."

Apa kau bisa membayangkan perasaan Changmin saat ini? Keterdiamannya tak mejawab segalanya. Changmin hanya diam ditempat walau lelaki yang memperingatinya itu sudah tak terlihat di jarak pandangnya lagi. Mata bambi yang sesaat lalu bersinar itu kehilangan kilaunya. Lengkungan senyum dibibirnya terhapus oleh raut datar dengan bibir yang membentuk garis horizontal.

"Apa aku harus membunuh semua orang agar tak ada yang berani merebut Yunho hyung disisiku?"

Menangis sudah tak ada gunanya, Changmin putuskan bertindak adalah cara yang terbaik. Dunia memanglah tak berpihak padanya. Tapi Changmin bukan sosok lemah yang dapat terbantai oleh dunia ini. Shim Changmin tak pernah patut untuk diremehkan.

MyMy

Yunho menelusuri jalan setapak dengan senyum yang tak lepas dibibir hatinya. Kilau bening pada mata bambi Changmin setelah memeluknya membuatnya benar-benar merasa diatas angin. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tanpa ia tahu sebabnya, Changmin memang sangat menarik hingga ia mengalami keadaan yang sangat asing pada gejolak tubuhnya.

"Yunho-yah!" teriakan yang sangat ia kenal suara siapa membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan membalikan tubuh untuk menatap salah seorang temannya yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Ada apa Sudo-ah?"

"Kau kenapa tadi menghilang begitu saja? aku mencarimu tahu!" Bibir Yunho hanya membentuk huruf O, dan segera kembali melangkah pergi.

"Kan sekarang sudah ketemu, jadi ayo kembali." Sudo hanya mengangguk, tapi sesekali diliriknya teman satu angkatannya itu.

"Yunho-ah, kau tahukan kita salah satu sarjana istana dan bertugas mengawasi pendidikan para palajar calon pejabat istana di desa ini?"

"Tentu,"

"Tolong selalu ingat ini Yunho-ah, kita—sarjana istana adalah pengabdi kerajaan dalam urusan kualitas pendidikan dan pengembangan kesenian. Sejauh apapun kita ditugaskan, suatu hari kita harus kembali juga." Pernyataan Sudo membuat langkah Yunho berhenti hingga sosok Sudo semakin jauh didepannya.

"Kita adalah kalangan terhormat, tolong jangan mencoretnya dengan gosip murahan yang mulai beredar tentangmu. Sarjana istana seperti kita adalah kalangan terpelajar yang harusnya berpikir sebelum bertindak."

"Berhenti basa-basi Sudo-ah." Ucapan Yunho membuat langkah Sudo terhenti. Senyum tipis hadir di bibir lelaki satu angkatan Yunho itu.

"Tolong jangan buat istana malu karena salah satu sarjananya seorang penyuka sesama jenis." Perkataan Sudo jelas menohok hati Yunho, ia tak paham apa yang membuat temannya itu mendakwanya sebagai seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

"Kedekatanmu dengan bocah terasing itu benar-benar membawa dampak buruk di hidup dan nama baikmu Yunho-yah." Lanjut Sudo dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang memejamkan matanya karena mengerti apa yang dimaksud temannya itu.

Kepalan tangan Yunho mengerat, digigitnya pipi dalamnya keras hingga rasa asin menyergap indra pengecapnya.

"Kenapa orang-orang menilaimu sangat buruk Min?" Yunho tak tahu, kenapa hatinya sakit saat membayangkan bagaimana Changmin menghadapi hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengannya. Hati pemuda bermata bambi itu pasti sarat akan perihnya luka dari kejamnya dunia.

"Tak ada yang berhak menghakimimu lagi setelah bersamaku. Angin musim gugur adalah saksi untuk sumpahku yang akan membuat hidupmu lebih baik." Hembusan angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang menerpa rambutnya membuat Yunho tersenyum karena angin dingin itu seolah menyambut baik sumpahnya. Dengan langkah ringan, lelaki bermata musang itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sadarkah kau Yunho jika sumpahmu bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua yang dapat melukaimu?

MyMy

Musim dingin hadir dengan begitu cepat, membekukan tiap rindang pepohonan dalam aura suram. Para binatang hutan bersembunyi dibalik-balik kehangatan yang telah dipersiapkannya. Para penduduk desa yang tak kuat dengan suhu yang sangat dingin itu pun lebih memilih menenggelamkan diri di selimut hangat. Berbeda dengan sosok tegap yang dengan keukeuh membelah jalanan bersalju dengan rintikan salju yang memenuhi topi jerami lebarnya. Mantel tebalnya menghalau udara beku menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung. Ditangan sosok itu, penuh keranjang buah-buahan dan pakaian hangat.

"Apa kau cari mati?" Changmin keluar dari gubuknya yang tak beda jauh suhunya dengan udara luar. Mata bambinya menatap tak percaya sosok yang dengan bodoh menembus salju hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, kau pasti belum makankan?" ucapan sosok lelaki itu membuat Changmin menghela nafas, mata bambinya berkilat dengan definisi sarat makna.

"Dasar pabo!" sosok bermata musang itu hanya tertawa, dan mengikuti Changmin memasuki rumah kecil yang tak kalah dingin dengan udara luar itu, ia bisa melihat bibir itu tersenyum sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya.

Rumah itu sangat dingin, Yunho serasa beku didalamnya. Ia tak yakin ia sanggup bertahan jika mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya terlepas. Sorot bingung Yunho berikan pada Changmin yang terlihat biasa saja di udara dingin itu. Walau Yunho yakin dari bibir tipis yang membiru, Changmin pasti kedinginan.

"Aku membawa banyak buah, buah-buahan ini cukup awet di musim dingin seperti ini. Kau bisa menyimpannya hingga seminggu." Ujar Yunho yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan Changmin.

Lelaki yang hanya terbalut baju tipis itu mengambil salah satu buah dari keranjang yang dibawa Yunho, memakan buah apel yang manis dilidahnya itu hikmat. Changmin memang belum makan dari tadi malam, rencananya sebelum Yunho kemari memang berburu kelinci di hutan.

Yunho memperhatikan tubuh Changmin, lelaki yang entah kenapa selalu dikhawatirknnya itu nampak sedikit menggigil. Membuatnya dengan reflek mengambil mantel bulu binatang yang tergeletak asal dilantai, dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Changmin. Membuat Changmin tertawa kecil dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku juga membawakanmu beberapa Durumagi, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan saat berjalan diluar. Tidak mungkinkan kau keluar memakai mantel? Mantel binatang itu cukup berat dan pasti membuatmu sulit bergerak." Changmin memanatap durumagi yang disodorkan Yunho cukup lama, durumagi itu berbahan cukup tebal, dan dari kualitas kainnya, dipastikan akan sangat nyaman digunakan.

"Apa menurutmu orang sepertiku pantas menggunakannya?" ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho terdiam, ditatapnya wajah Changmin yang menunduk dan masih sibuk mengunyah apel.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat pantas menggunakannya Min,"

"Ini terlalu berlebihan, durumagi itu terlalu bagus untuk digunakan orang biasa sepertiku."

"Changmin-ah..."

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku sangat besar kepala karena semua yang kau lakukan untukku hyung. Kau membuatku semakin bingung."

Yunho menatap bingung pada Changmin yang semakin rakus memakan apelnya, membuat bibir tipisnya basah dan memerah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga mata musangnya sulit mengalihkan perhatian dari bibir tipis berbentuk penuh yang benar-benar menggodanya.

"Kau benar-benar tak kan meninggalkankukan?"

"Pasti, aku sudah berjanji." Yunho tak menyadari jika suaranya semakin memberat.

"Yunho hyung aku mencintaimu." Kecupan lembut yang diberikan ke bibir hatinya membuat mata Yunho terbuka lebar, tubuhnya membeku dengan otak yang tak dapat berpikir. Changmin mencintainya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kewarasan segera menghantam benak Yunho, ia seorang berkedudukan tinggi. Hidupnya bukan hanya untuknya, tapi untuk mengabdi pada kerajaan. Perkataan Sudo mulai memenuhi tiap jengkal otaknya. Apa ia akan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis dan mencoreng nama kerajaan dan bidang yang menaunginya?

"**Tolong jangan buat istana malu karena salah satu sarjananya seorang penyuka sesama jenis."**

Yunho memejamkan matanya, hatinya mendadak sakit tanpa ia mengerti apa sebabnya. Dia tak ingin membuat nama istana tercoreng, tapi Yunho juga tak ingin menyakiti Changmin. Dari dia kecil, Yunho selalu bercita-cita untuk dapat mengabdi seumur hidup di istana. Apa ia harus egois? Yunho tak ingin mengingkari janjinya, tapi bukan janji seperti ini yang dimaksud Yunho untuk Changmin. Ia memang berjanji selalu berada di sisi Changmin dan melindunginya, tapi hanya sekedar teman yang saling peduli bukan lebih hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia ingin memberi penjelasan pada Changmin, tapi mulutnya sangat kelu. Seolah sangat sulit menolak pernyataan cinta Changmin, hatinya terus memberontak melawan rasionalnya.

Sepasang tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dan benda kenyal basah yang kembali menyentuh bibir hatinya membuat Yunho membuka mata. Lumatan yang terasa semanis apel di ujung lidahnya membuatnya sedikit terbuai. Mata sipitnya dapat melihat wajah lugu Changmin yang sangat mengharapkannya, Yunho merasa Changmin benar-benar tulus. Dan itu membuat lidahnya semakin kelu.

Lumatan dari bibir tipis itu terus berlanjut, bibirnya yang dilumat penuh tuntutan membuat Yunho terpejam. apa ini hal yang benar? Sepasang tangan yang memeluk bahunya dan tubuh si bermata bambi yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di lantai membuat Yunho memeluk pinggang Changmin.

Manisnya apel mendominasi indra pengecap Yunho, membuat lelaki itu tanpa sadar menggerakan lidahnya memasuki rongga yang menawarkan rasa manis itu. Changmin yang mendapati lidah Yunho memasuki rongga mulutnya menyeringai. Lidahnya yang tak kalah aktif sibuk mengelus sensual bibir tebal bagian bawah Yunho, membiarkan Yunho menggoda langit-langit mulutnya dan permukaan lidahnya yang membuatnya sesekali begidik dan terkikik geli.

"Changmin..." suara lirih Yunho setelah ciuman itu terlepas karena Changmin yang tak bisa menahan pekikan gelinya membuat lelaki beriris coklat terang itu menatap Yunho. Bibir tipisnya yang semakin penuh dan memerah tersenyum kecil yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Ini salah," senyum itu pudar, coklat itu berkilat biru sebelum Changmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan wajah kakunya.

"Ya ini salah," tanpa Yunho sadari, pupil dari mata berbentuk bambi itu semakin berkilat. Rasa terluka terlihat jelas di mata itu.

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Changmin berkernyit, kenapa hatinya linu? Seolah ada tangan kasat mata yang mencubitnya keras.

"Changmin, terima kasih sudah mengerti. Aku..."

"Ya aku tahu, kau ingin meninggalkanku kan hyung?"

"Changmin, buka-"

Cup!

"Diamlah, mulutmu itu hanya menyakitiku." Changmin mengecup singkat bibir Yunho dengan mata bambinya yang terlihat bersedih. Lelaki itu bangkit dari tubuh Yunho dan melepas mantel bulu yang membungkus tubuhnya sembarang dilanjutkan membuka ikatan dibajunya hingga Jaegori itu terlepas memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang cukup berbentuk dengan beberapa bekas luka terkaman binatang.

Terlihat manly, Namun dimata Yunho, tubuh itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan kurus. Seluruh diri Changmin meminta perlindungan yang dijanjikannya, dan Yunho mengecewakan Changmin.

"Tubuhku kedinginan dan kau membuat alasan yang menghangatkan hatiku menghilang. Apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung?"

Mata rusa yang semakin bersedih dan penuh kilatan itu membuat Yunho bungkam. Rasa bersalah namun tertahan cita-citanya membuat Yunho tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Changmin yang melihat keterbungkaman Yunho tertawa kecil, sebelum tawa itu hilang digantikan seringai egois yang membuatnya wajahnya sangat angkuh dan sisi manis di wajahnya hilang berganti tampan tanpa cantik sedikitpun, karena dia memang tidak cantik.

Mata bambi berkilat itu menatap tajam mata musang yang balas menatapnya bersalah.

"Biarkan aku merasakan rasanya dicintai oleh pembohong sepertimu hyung," Yunho hanya diam saat Changmin mendekati tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh kurus itu ke tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Yunho dengan segera memeluk pinggang Changmin erat, mencegah tubuh tanpa baju itu merasakan lantai yang sedingin es. Kecupan dipipinya membuat Yunho memejamkan mata, tak kuasa menolak dan membuat Changmin semakin tersakiti karena penolakan keduanya.

"Rasa sakit ini melebihi rasa sakit yang kurasakan di seluruh umur hidupku yang tak singkat. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak ada disisiku."

"Aku akan terus berada disisimu sebagai teman Changmin."

"Teman ya? Aku sering mendengarnya, dan semuanya dari pembohong." Yunho semakin memejamkan mata ketika bibirnya dilumat keras, Changmin sangat bar-bar.

"Aku bukan pembohong,"

"Teman tak akan melakukan ini, dan kau tak mungkin selamanya berada disisiku hyung. Kau akan menemukan orang yang kau cintai dan melupakanku, itu selalu yang terjadi."

"Aku adalah aku, dan aku bukan pembohong Changmin,"

"Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap keukeuh disisiku?"

"Ya,"

"Apapun resikonya?"

"Ya,"

"Walau orang yang kau cintai membenciku?"

"Ya,"

"apa aku orang yang sangat penting?"

"Ya,"

"Apa hidupku seperti nafasmu?

"Ya,"

"Kau akan menyesal,"

"Tidak."

"Hyung~ poppo, aku ingin dicium kalau begitu." Yunho membuka matanya, dan menatap dalam wajah Changmin yang kembali berbinar walau matanya masih sedikit bersorot terluka. Bibir tipis yang dimajukan dengan sok imut membuat Yunho ingin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi diurungkannya semua itu, diciumnya pelan bibir yang memang sudah memerah membuat mata Changmin berbinar.

'Luka ini akan kusingkirkan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa dimana hatiku dapat menghangat seperti ini. Aku akan menengguknya rakus walau itu racun. Hyung, semoga kau tidak menyesal'

Awalnya memang hanya sekedar bibir bertemu bibir, tapi Changmin yang benar-benar evil telah berhasil memanipulasi Yunho membuat dua bibir itu saling terbuka dengan lidah yang tak hentinya saling melilit. Air liur menuruni leher Yunho, Changmin bisa merasakan Yunho memeluk pinggulnya erat dan terkadang mengelus gemas pantatnya. Sedangkan tangan Changmin sendiri sibuk menekan tengkuk Yunho agar semakin menginfasi mulutnya dan semakin gencar bermain lidah dengannya.

Air liur yang telah bercampur terus jatuh membasahi dagu Changmin lalu turun ke pipi Yunho dan berakhir menelusuri leher lelaki bermata musang yang menahan tubuh Changmin dari dinginnya lantai itu.

Suara kecipak memang tak terhindari, kedua pasang mata itu terpejam saling menikmati. Mata bambi itu akhirnya terbuka, menunjukan pupilnya yang berubah biru. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan sebelum kelopak itu kembali terpejam.

'Aku tahu kau telah jatuh padaku. Aku akan menunggu cintamu, teruslah disisiku.'

Dengan lembut, tangan Changmin membawa bibir hati yang tak berhenti menghisap itu ke leher jenjangnya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan sarat gelora nafsu. Tangannya dengan erat memeluk bahu Yunho . perlahan kedua tubuh itu terangkat dari dinginnya lantai karena tenaga Yunho hingga Changmin terduduk dipangkuan lelaki itu. Kaki jenjang Changmin melingkar tak penuh tuntutan dipinggang Yunho, berbeda dengan tangannya yang memeluk erat bahu kokoh itu.

"Changmin?" suara berat tepat dilubang telinganya membuat Changmin mendesis geli.

"Jangan ragu,ini yang aku inginkan."

Hisapan keras dilehernya membuat Changmin tersenyum miring. Malam ini tak akan disesalinya. Sesuatu yang berharga didirinya akan diambil lelaki bermata musang yang memangkunya. Sejujurnya, Shim Changminlah yang akan merugi karena malam penuh gelora ini . Tetapi lelaki bermata bambi itu terlalu tak peduli untuk memikirkannya.

To be continued

Setelah pengetikan chap ini, wiye baru sadar yunho semakin mirip karakternya di the night watchman sebgai mooseok :v ya kalian bisa bayangin yunho seperti perannya itu, tapi disini ia bukan panglima yaa. Walau sama-sama diutus ke perbatasan :3 tapi ciusan deh, fiction wiye ini kok kaya lanjutan kisah mooseok diperbatasan yang bertemu gumiho yakk :v kan ada tuh episode tokoh antagonist gunain ekor gumiho, jangan2 itu ekornya changmin lagi hahaha :V betewe sueran deh, wiye ga ada niat buat begonoan. Alurnya aja yang kebetulan nyangkut :3 tapi masa sih wiye ga ada kejutan buat kalian hominoids :3 *lirik summary*AN ini dibuat hampir sebulan yg lalu :33

Tapi yng terpenting wiye ucapin dulu, HAPPY HOMIN DAY ALL KYAAAAAAAA~ selalu stay di screenplays ya homin shipper, wiye makin gencar ngepost nih :DD jangan lupa reviewnya~ udah baca thand? :3

Oh iya, wiye mau bales review yg ga login dulu, kalo yg log in wiye udah bles lewat pm, sebenernya wiye pengen yg lebih private krn aku orangnya sangat menjaga privasi. Tapi apasih yg ga buat berinteraksi dgn kalian :D

Renakyu—ah bagus deh kalo bahasanya ga memberatkan :D yandere sama tsundere? Banyak pembagian tentang itu. Contohnya kaya tsundere, yandere, dandere, Kuudere, Mayadere dll. Kalo penyuka anime pasti ga asing :3 tsundere itu ya kaya sifat changmin disini yg kaya ga membutuhkan yunho, tp sebenernya (?) tp sebenernya yg paling kelihatan tsunderenya changmin ya di fiction wiye yg steppin. Jelas banget itu malah :v kalo yandere itu kayanya dia baik banget dan terang2an nunjukin rasa cintanya, ampe kaya obsesi gtu. Berani membantai demi cintanya :3 oh iya, wiye post chap 2 ini kelamaan ya? U.u

Shin Min Hyo—kalo lagi libur wiye buat fiction kok di waktu luang :3 ini udah di lanjut~

Hanamichi—hayoo min mikir apa coba? :v udah kejawab di chap ini xD hatinya mentah jadi kayanya changmin ga kena kolestrol deh xD yunho emang dari sononya baik hati :*

Xxx—nanti kalo wiye bakar kamu jd sate tusuk loh xD

Hachiko—huhu iya, cian abang min T.T abang min gmiho? Masa sih?*loh but yg jelas ini udah lanjut~

Oke, see you~

(3 hari lagi, next chap dipost)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho?**

Summary! Tahu Shim Changmin? Ituloh pemuda jaim yang tinggal di gubuk pinggiran hutan. Gimana kalo dia gumiho yang digosipkan suka memakan hati manusia? Terus gimana nasib si ganteng Jung Yunho dong? Satu-satunya manusia ngeyel yang tetep suka deket-deket Shim Changmin. Joseon Au dengan pair homin :D dan spesial buat kalian yang penggemar mooseok! dan penasaran gimana sih alur cintanya, ga ada salahnya pantengin cerita ini karena akan ada kejutan yang menunggu kalian :3

Chapter 3 Check it!

Yunho menyembunyikan dirinya diselimut tebal, selain menghindari udara dingin ia juga menghindari suara kekehan gelinya keluar secara jelas. Beberapa hari sudah terlewat sejak kejadian malam itu yang benar-benar membuatnya seperti lelaki yang telah berkeluarga disamping perasaan menjadi brengsek karena melakukannya dengan orang yang hanya berstatus teman baginya.

Namun Kejadian panas malam itu benar-benar membekas di ingatan Yunho, suara kekehan selalu tak bisa ditahannya ketika mengingat wajah penuh gairah Changmin, rengekan penuh umpatan serta tinjuan kerasnya, dan yang paling penting ingatan tentang remasan lubang hangat yang memanjakan benda ditengah selangkangannya. Hanya membayangkan kehebatan lubang itu dan cukup membuat Yunho ingin mengulanginya.

Rasa malu menyentak Yunho, apa tadi dipikirannya ia ingin mengulanginya lagi? Sepertinya otaknya sudah tidak beres. Yunho pikir ia pasti sangat bersalah pada Changmin, selain karena pikiran nistanya, iapun teringat kejadian pagi hari setelah malam itu.

Saat itu Yunho bangun dengan keadaan telanjang dan tubuh yang saling berpelukan dengan Changmin yang sama polosnya. Menyadari keadaannya, dengan panik ia melepaskan pelukan Changmin lalu segera berpakaian dan berlari pergi. Walau ditengah perjalanan ia berbalik lagi dan memakaikan Changmin pakaian, menyelimutinya dengan mantel bulu tebal dan berlapis-lapis durumagi yang dibawanya baru ia kembali pergi.

Yunho terus melamun dengan diselingi kekehan mengerikan sebelum matanya membelalak kaget ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa Changmin sudah makan? Ah bagaimana kalau buah yang ku bawa beberapa hari lalu sudah habis?" rasa panik menyergap Yunho hingga lelaki itu segera melompat ke arah lemari pakaian dan membuang asal selimut tebalnya.

"Ah apa tidak apa-apa aku bertemu Changmin? Rasanya aneh sekali." Yunho bergumam, sebelum berbalik kembali ke kasur lipatnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mati karena kelaparan? Andwe!" dan dengan anehnya kembali ke arah lemari dan mengacak isinya.

"Tuan Muda?" suara ahjumma yang menjadi abdinya membuat Yunho menghentikan aktivitas memilih pakaian. Dengan asal disambarnya Jaegori ungu panjang yang mencapai lutut dan segera dipakainya.

"Ada apa ahjumma?" Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya yang membuat pembantunya itu menunduk hormat.

"Ada surat untuk anda." Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mengambil surat itu.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Yunho membuka ikatan surat itu. Dan wajahnya mengeras membaca isi sang surat. Disusul Senyum miris muncul dibibir hatinya.

"Tapi aku harus menemui Changmin." Yunho tak menampik kenyataan jika selain mengkhawatirkan, ia juga merindukan si bambi. Sayangnya isi surat itu benar-benar menghalanginya.

MyMy

Changmin terus memperhatikan jalan setapak rumahnya yang penuh warna putih. Bibirnya membiru kedinginan walau ia telah memakai durumagi dan kepalanya terbungkus mantel bulu yang lebat. Bibirnya berdesis kesal ketika merasakan kakinya telah kesemutan.

"Si hyung pabo itu kemana coba? Aish aku lapar!" bibir tipis itu melengkung ke bawah, Changmin sedikit sebal dengan nafsu makannya yang tak terkontrol hingga buah-buahan yang dibawa Yunho habis hanya dalam 2 hari.

Mungkin jika hari biasa ia akan santai saja, tapi demi Tuhan ini musim dingin! Dan ia sedang malas sekali berburu di udara sedingin ini, Changmin ingin sesekali bersantai! dan sayangnya entah bagaimana Yunho kehilangan kepekaannya. Apa karena malam itu? Aish harusnya Yunho membawa segudang makanan untuk energinya yang terkuras malam itu! Dasar tidak peka! Perhatian tapi kok tidak peka sih! Changmin terus mengomel dengan bibir tipis pinknya yang dimonyong-monyongkan.

Tidak tahan duduk yang membuat pantatnya pegal akhirnya Changmin bangkit, sedikit meringis dengan kakinya yang kesemutan, Changmin dengan ilfeel membuang mantel bulu pemberian Yunho ke pintu rumahnya. Ia lapar! Dan Changmin putuskan untuk kembali berburu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Changmin malas menunggu, ia cukup trauma karena dihari pertama ia menunggu Yunho hingga seharian berakhir sia-sia. Lelaki yang ditunggunya tidak datang dan perutnya keroncakan, bukan masalah tidak datangnya yang membuat Changmin trauma. Tapi dimasalah perutnya! apa coba yang membuat Changmin tahan banting jika perutnya kelaparan?

Dengan durumagi—coat panjang yang membungkus Jaegorinya Changmin melangkah menembus gumpalan salju yang memenuhi jalan hanya dengan kaki yang memakai sandal jipsin. Ia akan berburu kelinci ataupun tupai, bukan ikan. Changmin begidik saat membayangkan air danau yang hampir membeku menyentuh kulitnya.

Changmin tidak bisa memanah—tidak ada kesempatan untuknya belajar, tapi ia pandai melempar. Dan lemparan kerasnya lebih sering mengenai target. Oleh karenanya saat melihat kelinci menggali gumpalan salju, Changmin mengambil batu yang cukup besar. Seringai evil menghias wajahnya, sebelum dengan mata berkilat ia melempar keras batu itu ke sang target.

Duak!

Senyum meremehkan terbentuk di bibir tipisnya saat sang target dengan sialnya terkena lemparan hingga tak bisa bangun lagi. Salju yang berwarna putih terbecak merah karena ulahnya, tapi Changmin tak peduli. Ia menangkap kelinci yang tak berdaya itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Waktunya membakarmu kekeke," dengan sebelah tangannya, Changmin mengelus perutnya. Aish ia benar-benar kelaparan. Untunglah ia bisa mendapatkan buruan dalam waktu singkat.

Changmin mengusap bibirnya senang, perutnya yang kenyang membuat moodnya naik. Dengan salju yang diambilnya di halaman depan ia memadamkan bara api, Changmin tidak ingin rumahnya terbakar jika ia lupa pada benda berbahaya itu.

"Karena aku sedang baik hati, aku akan ke desa dan menemukanmu hyung!" ujaran dari mulutnya itu membuat Changmin tertawa senang, ia tak sabar bertemu Yunho. Mungkin ia merindukan lelaki itu.

Dengan langkah ringan Changmin menembus jalanan bersalju. Pepohonan yang terlihat suram tak membuat mood Changmin turun. Sesekali kaki panjangnya yang jenjang menendang excited gumpalan salju hingga mengenai wajahnya sendiri. Changmin terlalu senang, udara dingin sama sekali tak dirasakannya. Kaki yang hanya dialasi sandal jerami yang dipastikan mati rasa karena bersentuhan dengan salju tak dipedulikannya. Ah Changmin dengan perut kenyang memang sangat lupa diri~

Changmin hampir memasuki desa, tapi dahinya berkenyit saat melihat rombongan berkereta kuda berlawanan arah dengannya terlihat akan keluar dari desa—memasuki belokan jalan ke desa sebrang yang cukup jauh. Mencoba tidak peduli, lelaki itu dengan riang melewati tandu, ia harus mencari Yunho! Masalah siapa yang didalam tandu itu tidak penting.

Langkah ringan Changmin terhenti saat mendengar tapakan kuda pada tanah bersalju berhenti. Berhentinya Rombongan yang sudah cukup jauh itu membuat Changmin penasaran dan segera berbalik melihatnya. Matanya terbelalak saat hidungnya mencium aroma wangi yang sangat dikenalnya menguar dari tandu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Walau jauh, mata Changmin bisa melihat mata berbentuk musang yang menatapnya dari sela kelambu yang menutupi.

"Mianhae Changmin," suara tapak kuda yang kembali dipacu membuat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Walau sangat lirih, telinga berpendengaran sensitifnya masih dapat mendengarnya jelas. Changmin mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

"Hyung? Gajima..." suara itu hanya berupa lirihan yang tak mungkin didengar dari jaraknya yang semakin jauh dengan kereta kuda itu.

"Seberapa jauh kau pergi, aku akan selalu menemukanmu." Lirihan Changmin berganti kekehan dan matanya yang berkilat biru, Changmin tak akan melepaskan Yunho walau dunia menentangnya sekalipun. Yunho sudah berjanji, dan Changmin adalah orang yang akan mengejar janji itu dengan caranya sendiri—yang Changmin yakini tak menyakiti orang yang memikat hatinya. Changmin bukan orang bodoh hingga membuat orang yang dicintainya terluka tanpa balasan yang setimpal. Yunho adalah lelaki beruntung karena memiliki Changmin yang akan disisinya dengan setia, dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipikirkan changmin perasaannya.

Jarak yang semakin jauh dan terhalangi suara tapakan kuda membuat Changmin tak mendengar lirihan Yunho selanjutnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali, tunggulah sebentar. Hah lekaslah pulang Changmin, udara terlalu dingin. Jangan membuatku khawatir." Yunho terus bergumam, walau tahu Changmin tak akan mendengarnya. Tadinya ia ingin turun dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Changmin. Tapi Yunho segera ragu, ia tak yakin bisa pergi jika sudah melihat mata bambi itu secara dekat. 'Hanya sebentar, hanya menuruti keinginan sahabatku.' Pikiran itu terus meyakinkan Yunho jika ia tak akan lama jauh dari si pemilik mata rusa.

MyMy

Changmin memejamkan matanya, jaegorinya yang tipis membuat kulitnya serasa bersentuhan langsung dengan salju yang dingin. Durumagi yang tadinya membantu memerangkap kehangatan tubuhnya sudah ia lepas dan simpan di lemarinya. Sekarang ia berada di tanah lapang yang dulunya penuh semak belukar. Tak peduli pada salju yang terus turun dan menyentuh tiap inchi segi wajahnya, Changmin tetap memejamkan mata.

"Pusat kota ya? Akhirnya Aku menemukanmu hyung," Hanya dengan salju yang jatuh secara langsung ke kulit Yunho, Changmin dapat mengetahui dimana lelaki itu berada.

Walau udara sangat dingin dan entah bagaimana salju tak berhenti turun, pusat kota tetaplah ramai. Ratusan penjual menjajakan barang dagangannya sedangkan para gisaeng yang berasal dari berbagai rumah hiburan tampak asik melihat-lihat dengan payung lebar yang ditahan para budak mereka.

Yunho menghela nafas ditengah hiruk piruk itu, dengan tudung lebar ia melindungi salju mengenai tubuhnya secara langsung. Sahabatnya sangat usil, menyuruhnya kemari namun tak segera memberi alasan apa sebabnya. Kepulangannya ke perbatasan terus diundur hingga beberapa hari telah terlewati. Yunho merasa tak tenang, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Changmin. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin mengumpat, tapi mengumpati raja itu adalah hal yang tercela.

Dengan helaan nafas yang lebih sering keluar, Yunho mendongak menatap butiran salju yang semenjak kedatangannya kemari tak pernah berhenti turun. Di ulurkan tangannya hingga butiran lembut itu jatuh secara langsung ke kulit telapak tangannya. Yunho tersenyum saat butiran itu meleleh dan menghilang setelahnya. Lelehan butiran salju itu dibarengi dengan berhentinya salju yang turun, membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung pada langit yang kembali biru.

"Aneh sekali."

"Maaf Tuan, yang mulia memerintahkan saya memberitahukan kepada anda jika anda dapat menemui beliau sekarang." Yunho mengangguk pada pengawal itu dan segera memacu langkahnya ke istana, ia ingin segera kembali dan itu adalah masalahnya sekarang sehingga ia melupakan kejanggalan yang baru saja terjadi.

Gedung kediaman itu dijaga ketat membuat kening Yunho berkerut. Tidak biasanya hanya satu dayang perempuan yang ada didepan pintu gedung kediaman raja, dan sisanya penjaga yang terus melihat sekeliling waspada. Selama beberapa hari di sini, ini memang yang pertama kalinya ia dapat bertemu raja.

"Yang mulia, saya Yunho datang menghadap."

"Masuk."

Yunho memasuki ruangan kamar itu, dapat dilihatnya raja yang duduk dan sibuk memijat kening. Sahabatnya itu terlihat semakin tua. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya ingin menertawakannya. Dengan sopan dan menjaga agar tak tertawa, Yunho duduk bersimpuh di depan raja.

"Apa gerangan yang membuat anda memanggil saya yang mulia?"

"Mooseok-ah, aku tak tahu harus menghadapi bagaimana permasalahan ini."

"Yunho yang mulia," Yunho meralat ucapan raja yang membuat Raja tertawa salah tingkah.

"Ah maksudku Yunho-yah. Aku berharap sebagai sahabat kau bisa membantuku. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang ini."

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Hingga anda membutuhkan saya?"

"Sebagai panglima dan sastrawan pastilah kau tahu sejarah kerajaan kita yang menyebutkan jika hampir seabad yang lalu beberapa pejabat yang merugikan rakyat mati tanpa alasan yang jelas, dengan keberadaan luka yang sama." Yunho memanglah seorang panglima, selain posisinya sebagai sarjana Istana.

Hati tulusnya yang memang ingin mengabdi dan melindungi orang-orang dari ancaman membuat Yunho menyamar ke devisi kesastraan istana yang disetujui raja. Tak ada yang curiga terhadapnya, karena selain ia berkemampuan cendekiawan, orang-orang devisi itu terlalu sibuk mengelilingi pelosok-pelosok Joseon hingga tak memperhatikan perkembangan istana. Yang mereka—para sastrawan itu utamakan adalah pendidikan dan kesenian. Masalah istana, mereka hanya tahu dari cerita orang dan siapa raja saat itu. Memasuki devisi itu merupakan cara instan bagi Yunho karena selain ia melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai panglima yang melindungi kedaulatan kerajaan, ia juga dapat mengawasi keadaan perbatasan lewat tugas devisi kesastraan yang pastinya tak akan dicurigai musuh.

"Dan kejadian itu kembali terulang akhir-akhir ini, beberapa pejabat yang korup dan tidak sanggup ku unggkap kebejatannya mati dengan misterius. Hati mereka hilang dengan surat pernyataan rasa menyesal mereka di genggaman tangan. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau bagaimana, kejadian ini bagus karena menghilangkan perusak kerajaan. Tapi disisi lain juga membuat kerusuhan dan rasa tidak percaya masyarakat pada kekuatan serta kejujuran pemerintahan."

"Jadi maksud anda, yang mulia ingin saya menangkap pembunuh itu?"

"Ya, walau tujuannya baik. Tapi membunuh tetaplah salah. Aku ingin kau menghentikan dulu pengawasanmu diperbatasan, masalah keamanannya aku akan mengutus prajurit lain. Jadilah mooseok, dan berhentilah sebentar menjadi Yunho. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu." Yunho terdiam, ini pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Yang artinya akan butuh waktu yang lama untuknya dapat kembali melihat Changmin.

"Tapi yang mulia..."

"Tolong Mooseok-ah, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Panggil Yunho yang mulia, saya merasa lebih nyaman dengan nama itu." 'karena membuat saya merasa terikat dengan Changmin. Dan mengingat ada yang menunggu saya di perbatasan sana.'

"Tapi,"

"Mooseok hanya membuat saya mengingat jika saya hanya sendiri di dunia ini." Raja menatap dalam Yunho yang menunduk hormat padanya, senyum maklum hadir diparas wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu tolong bantu aku Yunho-yah."

"Siapa yang harus saya awasi?"

"Pejabat Kim, beberapa kali dia hampir terbunuh oleh pembunuh ini. Tapi akal liciknya selalu membuatnya selamat dan pengawalnya mati karena berkorban. Awasi dia karena cepat atau lambat pembunuh itu pasti menyadari jika pejabat Kim masih hidup."

"Saya Mengerti."

"Dan Yunho-yah, kau tak perlu formal jika berdua bersamaku. Kita sahabat bukan?" Yunho hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang raja. Ia tak mungkin menuruti sahabatnya itu berbicara santai walau mereka hanya berdua.

Musim dingin hampir berakhir dan Yunho masih tetap tertahan di ibukota. Penjagaannya pada pejabat Kim yang tak membuahkan hasil karena pembunuh itu sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya cukup membuatnya frustasi. Rasa rindu yang semakin bertumpuk membuat pikiran Yunho semakin penat. Hatinya terus memberontak ingin lari ke perbatasan, ke tempat Changmin berada. Rasa menyesal mulai menumpuk dihatinya karena tak memberitahu Changmin akan kepergiannya. Apa Changmin disana baik-baik saja? apa Changmin berpikiran buruk tentangnya karena pergi begitu saja?

Angin dingin berhembus dengan kencang membuat tubuh Yunho yang berjaga didepan pintu kamar pejabat Kim menggigil kedinginan. Pejabat Kim memang sudah setuju dijaga olehnya hingga Yunho harus selalu begadang tiap malam untuk menjamin keselamatan orang tua itu. Rasa kantuk yang sangat membuat Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, lingkar hitam samar di wajahnya membuktikan jam tidurnya yang sangat kurang.

Yunho mendongak menatap bulan yang hampir penuh, beberapa hari lagi musim semi akan tiba. Hingga Yunho bersyukur karena udara yang semakin menghangat dan salju yang mulai mencair. Melihat bulan membuat Yunho merindukan pendar coklat terang Changmin yang sering ditatapnya.

"Changmin, rasanya aku sangat ingin memelukmu. Mungkin memang aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Mianhae karena menolak perasaan yang hadir ini." Lirihan Yunho pada gelapnya malam dibarengi kesadarannya yang terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Sesosok lelaki berpakaian gelap keluar dari gelapnya bayang pohon. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi kain gelap hingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Kaki panjangnya dengan seringan kapas mendekati tubuh tertidur Yunho hingga tangannya berhasil mengelus wajah lelah itu. Dari awal ia telah mengamati pergerakan lelaki ini.

"Kau memang pembohong, dari awal aku sudah menyadari jika kau bukan bangsawan biasa hyung. Tapi aku tidak percaya jika posisimu sepenting ini dikerajaan. Kenyataan ini benar-benar menyulitkan kita bersama." Lelaki berpakaian serba gelap itu melepas durumagi biru kehitaman yang dipakainya, lalu disampirkannya ke bahu Yunho.

" Kenapa kau harus menjaga pejabat kotor yang pantas mati ini hyung? Aku harus membunuhnya tapi aku tidak ingin orang-orang meremehkanmu."

"Para perajurit pejabat Kim yang sangat payah itu daritadi selalu bilang kalau aku akan mati dibunuh Panglima Mooseok, mereka terus mengelukan namamu. itukah nama dan jabatanmu yang sebenarnya hyung? Apa kau akan membunuhku?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab keheningan malam yang membuat mata berbentuk bambi berkilat tajam. Sosok tubuh jakung itu akhirnya berbalik pergi.

"Mungkin akan menjadi alasan tepat kau menolak perasaan jatuh cintamu padaku hyung, karena pada akhirnya kau pasti akan mengetahui siapa aku menyesali bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku."

MyMy

Beberapa hari kembali terlewati percuma, membuat Yunho semakin termenung di kediamannya. Musim semi sudah didepan mata, tunas baru sudah mulai tumbuh dan Yunho sudah terlalu lama berada di ibukota. Dengan kening berkernyit Yunho menyentuh Durumagi yang beberapa hari lalu tersampir secara misterius di tubuhnya.

"Durumagi ini seperti durumagi yang ku berikan pada Changmin." Yunho sangat yakin jika ini benar-benar durumagi itu. Karena selain memesannya khusus, Yunho sendiri yang memilih bahan dan desain jahitan durumaginya.

"Tidak mungkin, ini pasti hanya kebetulan." Yunho jelas menolak pikiran buruk yang terlintas diotaknya. Jarak kota dengan perbatasan sangatlah jauh, butuh berhari-hari untuk tiba. Dan yang terpenting Changmin bukan pembunuh yang pantas dicurigai!

"Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda!" jeritan panik salah satu bawahannya membuat Yunho segera berdiri dan membuka pintu kediamannyanya cepat.

"Ada apa?'

"Pejabat Kim ditemukan tewas tuan Muda!" Yunho menatap tak percaya penuturan bawahannya itu. Hari masih sore, bagaimana bisa pembunuhan itu dapat terjadi?

Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kediaman pejabat Kim yang dijaga ketat. Wajahnya menatap ngeri setelah berhasil melewati gerombolan petugas. Mayat pejabat Kim terlihat sangat mengenaskan karena penuh cakaran dan bagian kanan atas perutnya koyak. Ia bisa melihat darah segar masih mengalir yang tandanya kejadian prakara belum lama terlewati.

"Apa ada bagian tubuh korban yang hilang?"

"Hatinya tidak ada Tuan Mooseok," bibir hati itu berdecak, mata musang Yunho mengalihkan perhatian sejenak ke sekeliling. Dan tetesan darah yang membekas di tanah mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya.

"Tunggu," dengan segera Yunho mengikuti jejak tetesan itu yang membuat para petugas berkernyit bingung.

Jejak darah itu terus membawa Yunho hingga memasuki perkebunan luas disamping kediaman pejabat Kim. Mata musang itu menatap sekeliling hingga bersitubruk dengan pandangan sosok berbaju hitam yang balik menatapnya dengan mata bambi beriris cokelat cerahnya. Benda penuh darah digenggaman sosok itu membuat mata Yunho menatap tajam.

"Serahkan dirimu!" mata bambi itu hanya menatapnya dengan sorot tak terjelaskan, sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi.

Yunho tak membuang waktu, ia segera mengejar sosok misterius itu. Saling kejar tak bisa dihindari, waktu telah beranjak semakin malam saat Yunho mengikuti pembunuh itu memasuki hutan. Suara geraman hewan malam tak Yunho pedulikan, ia harus menangkap pembunuh itu.

Aksi saling kejar itu akhirnya terhenti saat sesosok rubah dengan tiba-tiba menerkam Yunho, membuat Tubuhnya terjerembab ke tanah dan ia kehilangan jejak sang pembunuh. Lengan tangannya terluka parah untuh melindungi wajahnya dari kuku panjang rubah itu, dan telapak tangannya terkoyak karena menahan moncong bertaring tajam sang rubah. Pergulatan itu terjadi beberapa saat sebelum secara tiba-tiba rubah itu meloncat pergi.

'Jangan lukai dia atau aku membunuhmu'

Yunho merasa pandangannya berkunang, kehilangan banyak darah membuatnya perlahan kehilangan kesadaran.

Mata bambi itu menatap tajam rubah didepannya, setelah puas menatap ditendangnya keras kaki belakang rubah dengan bulu kecoklatan itu hingga terjerembab. Sosok yang terbalut serba hitam itu tampak tak peduli pada rubah yang bangun dan berjalan pergi dengan terseok. Mata bambinya lebih menyorot khawatir tubuh yang tergeletak kaku kehabisan darah.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Sosok itu melepas kain yang menutupi wajahnya hingga wajah tampan sekaligus tampak manis miliknya terlihat secara jelas.

Changmin membuang secara asal hati yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Jemari tangan penuh darah itu mengelus pipi Yunho yang memucat. Mata bambi Changmin menatap sedih bibir Yunho yang membiru dan kehilangan ronanya.

"Bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan aku." Bibir tipis itu akhirnya mendekat, mencium lembut bibir dingin Yunho.

Ciuman tanpa balasan itu terus terjadi hingga benda seperti kelereng namun bercahaya keluar dari rongga mulut Changmin dan memasuki mulut Yunho. Tenggorokan Yunho perlahan bergerak tanda menelan benda itu. Sedangkan Changmin tampak melemas dan jatuh pingsan disamping Yunho. Wajahnya memucat seolah kehilangan kehidupannya. Selain karena bola kehidupannya yang ditariknya keluar, Changminpun tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk bertahan karena perutnya yang kosong. Memikirkan perasaan Yunho dan beban hatinya membuat Changmin selalu lupa berburu.

Matahari telah bersinar terik, sinar terik yang menembus dari sela daun-daun muda dahan pepohonan membuat Yunho membuka mata. Dengan pelan ia beranjak duduk. Rasa sakit yang tidak dia rasakan di kedua tangannya membuat kening Yunhoo berkernyit, ditatapnya heran lengannya yang baik-baik saja. hanya kainnya yang koyak dengan bekas darah yang mengering. Yunho terus meneliti kedua tangannya hingga ia hanya melihat luka bekas cakaran dan gigitan tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun. Dengan bingung Yunho menatap sekeliling hingga matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat tubuh Changmin yang terbaring disampingnya. Wajah Changmin terlihat tenang walau sangat pucat.

"Changmin, kau kenapa? Hey bangun!" tak adanya jawaban dari Changmin membuat Yunho ketakutan, dengan panik diperiksanya denyut nadi di leher Changmin yang ternyata sangat lemah.

"Changmin, tolong bangunlah." Suara itu sangat lirih dan dilanjutnya dengan kecupan di bibir tipis Changmin yang secara ajaib membuat kelopak mata bambi itu terbuka.

"Hyung..." dengan pelan Changmin mendudukan dirinya, lalu tersenyum dengan matanya yang menyipit menggemaskan seolah tak terjadi apapun, membuat Yunho memeluknya erat.

"Hyung bisakah kau mencarikanku makanan? Aku lapar hingga tak punya tenaga untuk balas memelukmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan berburu untukmu," Yunho akan beranjak berdiri sebelum matanya terpaku pada benda menghitam yang dikerubungi serangga tidak jauh darinya. Changmin yang melihat arah tatapan Yunho hanya diam. Maniknya sama sekali tak bergerak gelisah. Di kondisi terlemahnya ini, Changmin hanya pasrah. Ia tahu Yunho pastilah sudah mengetahui segalanya. Apa lelaki itu akan membunuhnya? Atau menyerahkan dirinya pada hakim untuk disiksa? Semua pilihan Yunho akan Changmin terima, tapi sejujurnya Changmin merasa takut karena Yunho pasti menyesali banyak hal. Termasuk kebersamaan mereka.

To Be Continued

Ngeeeengggg ketemu wiye lagi xD*mulai absurd

Gimana? Gimana? Satu chap lagi ini bakal tamat, terlalu terburukah alurnya? Atau pengen lebih cepat lg, sampe chap ini aja? :v

Oh iya, kalian udah lihat foto rumor yg beredar tentang homin belum? Wiye ga tau ini bener atau gak, tapi wiye liat fotonya dan sueran itu mirip Yunho dan Changmin walau wajahnya ga terlalu jelas, tp postur tubuh dan rambutnya itu loh! T.T dan demi tuhan di poto itu changmin naked, entah half ato full (bagian bawahnya ketutup genteng krn foto diambil diam2) dan lagi sarapan bareng Yunho di satu ruangan, entah itu hotel ato mana Dx huwee dan lebih syok lg pas lihat posisi Changmin lg natap Yunho karena mereka sarapan saling berhadapan Dx ah wiye terserang tremor fujoshi fansgirlingan kyaaaaa~ kyaaaaa~*gegulingan bahagia

(kalo menurut analisis wiye, ruangan itu kayanya tinggi kaya beranda yang dilapisi kaca buat lihat pemandangan. Agak tersamar oleh pepohonan dan atap-atap rumah gtu)

Oke, abaikan itu dulu. Pokoknya wiye lihat tu emang changmin dari gaya rambutnya yang sekarang kalian tau kek manakan? Bukan orang lain :D hominoids harus lihat :3 changmin yg buka2an didepan yunho*plakkkkk

Dan wiye ucapin makasih buat mel, krn udah bilangin ke wiye kalo wawancara di jepang kemaren, changmin bilang saranghae ke Yunho! Kyaaaa~ *semakin gelindingan bahagia

Wiye sebenernya jauh2 hari lihat selintas di timeline, tapi ga wiye buka krn selain lg lemot, aku kira itu kaya obrolan tentang album with gtu, hiks pabo wiye TwT

Dari wawancara itu, wiye terharu banget. Abang yunho bilang kalau min adalah orang yang selalu disamping dia apapun keadaannya, dan abang min adalah pemberi kekuatannya selama ini :') terus Changmin bilang, wiye rada lupa alias kurang paham artinya :v tapi yang jelas dia bilang ingin membicarakan tentang ini' terus changmin nengok ke yunho dan wajahnya kaya rada maulu gitu terus bilang 'saranghae' :v dan setelah ngomong itu wajah Changmin kian merah xD terus dia ketawa kaya buat ngalihin rasa malunya. Yang wiye semakin seneng adalah, waktu Changmin bilang gtu, yunho bialng 'Haik' seolah jawab, 'iya, aku tahu' ato 'iya, aku mengerti' xD (itu wawancara yang wiye artiin sendiri, kalo ada salah, ga akan jauh2 kok. Ga wiye lebih2kan juga :3)

Dari moments ini wiye jd inget, kalo ga salah mungkin kurang lebih 3 minggu yg lalu, wiye dapet berita kalo Yunho ngehubungi temannya yang di reality show. Dan bilang saranghae ke orang itu di akhir sambungan telpon. Entah kenapa wiye langsung dpet pencerahan dari tingkah yunho itu, jangan bilang yunho manas2i Changmin waktu itu? Secara dia lg di jepang dan Changmin pasti ga jauh darinya! Di video waktu Changmin bilang saranghae, Yunho nunduk dan wajahnya sekilas kaya ga nyangka gtu, dan ketawanya yunho ampe mataya sipit banget :v aw~ kayanya abang yunho ga percaya pancingannya bisa dapet segede ini, secara Changmin itu kan kaya gtu banget :v ah jiwa fujoshi wiye meliar~ ini dimata wiye loh, ga tau yg laen kekeke

Tapi-tapi ngomong2 soal jadwal, mereka malem ini bakal tampil di saporo dome 3 nanti jam 6 pm waktu sana dimulai. Pengen nonton streamingnya. Tpi wiye ga punya kuota banyak*mewek

Tapi enak ya homin itu, ultah, valentine, natal bareng mulu :3 terus selain bersama orang yg berharga (kalo yunho jelas changmin dong, kalo changmin jelas yunho juga. Emang sapa lg?), mereka juga ngerayain sama fans yg merupakan impian para idola lain. Hmmmmm bahagianya :3 udah ah berbagi infonya~ udah panjang banget ini :v maklumlah, wiye pengen kalian tahu juga info2 homin yg wiye dapat hehe

wiye pamit dulu. Pengen bobo comel :3 tadi aja wiye hampir kelupaan post gegara keasikan nonton breng temen :v update selanjutnya kalo wiye ga lupa yaa*plakkk

balesan review buat yang ga log in, kalo yang log in udah wi bales lewat pm :3

xxx—ini udah lanjut dear~ yup, semoga mereka bisa bersatu :'V

ia tania—Makasih~ iya kalo ga lupa pasti dilanjutin :3 happy ending? Rahasia~ tinggal 1 chap g kok ini cerita :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho?**

Ga pake summary, udah pada tahukan? xD

Final Chapter Check it! Dan disaranin dengerin lagu ini : With Love(suara biola dan duo homin yang memadu manis, bikin melted!), Believe In U (arti lagu ini sangat manis!), Duet (lagu ini membawa kita mengenal kesetiaan cinta, cinta homin :3), Chandelier (membayangkan changmin sebagai rumah yunho~ tempat ia berpulang!), Back to Tomorrow (lagu ini cocok untuk kenangan homin sebelum yunho tahu dia gumiho ^^), dan terakhir Calling (dari judulnya aja udah paham maksudnyakan? Suara mereka yang bener2 menyentuh hati).

**Bagian Akhir dari Cius? Si Tsundere is Gumiho wiye persembahkan untuk seluruh Hominoids dan yang suka pair ini. Sekaligus mengakhiri perayaan homin days yang wiye rayain ^^ i love you all**

Aroma lezat dari daging yang dibakar dan menguar di udara membuat Changmin dengan berat membuka matanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, dan Changmin benci keadaan seperti ini. Jika bola itu tak keluar dari tubuhnya, Changmin pastilah akan tetap baik-baik saja.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara tepat ditelinganya membuat Changmin menoleh dan menyadari jika ia bersandar di tubuh Yunho. Kepalanya dengan lemas bersandar di bahu lelaki itu. Changmin juga menyadari jika sebelah tangan Yunho memeluk pinggangnya erat—menjaganya agar tidak oleng.

Dengan perasaan awkward yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, Changmin kembali menatap ke depan dan menundukan sedikit wajahnya. Yang membuatnya menyadari jika kakinya di apit kaki Yunho dengan api unggun kecil tidak jauh dari pahanya. Bara api itu tampak membakar daging yang nampak lezat dan ditusuk batang bambu—membuat Changmin merasa akan meneteskan air liurnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir saat kembali membawa daging kelinci dan harus melihatmu tak sadarkan diri." Changmin hanya mengangguk tak peduli, matanya terus menatap daging itu. Bagi Changmin, keadaan itu adalah wajar. Karena semakin ia jauh dengan bola miliknya, maka Changmin akan semakin menyerupai manusia. Apalagi dalam keadaan terlemahnya ini.

"Hyung dagingnya sudah matang! Boleh aku memakannya? Boleh ya hyung?" Yunho hanya memutar bola mata saat Changmin lebih mementingkan daging daripada kekhawatirannya.

"Makanlah" Tangan Yunho mengambil salah satu batang bambu yang dagingnya sudah matang. Ditiupnya daging yang masih panas itu, lalu diarahkannya ke mulut Changmin—yang disambut antusias lelaki bermata bambi itu.

"Lagi hyung! Lagi!" sakingnya laparnya, satu tusuk daging itu Changmin lahap hanya dalam satu suapan yang membuat Yunho Jawsdrop.

"Pelan-pelan Min, dagingnya sangat banyak dan aku tidak akan mencurinya darimu." Changmin menanggapinya dengan tak peduli, dan kembali melahap dengan satu suapan yang membuat mulutnya penuh.

Acara makan itu terus berlanjut hingga hanya tersisa satu tusuk daging yang sedang ditiup Yunho, Yunho membuktikan ucapannya yang tak akan mencuri daging itu hingga semua daging itu dihabiskan Changmin sendiri. Changmin yang sudah memiliki cukup energi membalikan badan dan merebut daging itu yang membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Buka mulutmu hyung, kau belum makankan?" ucapan Changmin membuat kekehan Yunho berganti menjadi tatapan tak terbaca, bibir hatinya akhirnya terbuka membuat daging itu memasuki mulutnya.

"Setelah ini kita ke sungai yang tidak jauh dari sini," Yunho yang terus menatap tangan si pemilik mata bambi yang penuh bekas darah mengering membuat Changmin bungkam, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Changmin tetap diam, ia hanya mengikuti Yunho yang melangkah didepannya. Lelaki yang ia cintai tampak menjauhinya, yang membuat Changmin dilanda rasa asing di hati. Telapak kakinya yang hanya terbalut jipsin berhenti saat ia merasa telapak kakinya sangat sakit. Changmin memeriksanya, dan kaget saat melihat kakinya penuh ruam ungu dan tak bisa digerakan.

Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa separah ini? Changmin belum pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Changmin merasa kakinya mulai mati rasa—ia tak bisa menggerakan jemarinya, dan ruam ini membuatnya yakin jika itu adalah darah yang membeku. Yunho yang semakin jauh darinya membuat Changmin terdiam, kenapa lelaki itu tetap membiarkannya hidup? Atau lelaki itu hanya memberinya waktu sebelum menjebloskannya ke penjara?

Mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya, Changmin menyeret pahanya hingga ia duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon. Kedua telapak kakinya mengalami hal yang sama, Changmin mengingat-ngingat apa sebabnya hingga akhirnya pemahaman melintas dibenaknya.

"Benar juga, bukankah selama musim dingin ini aku tak berhenti bersentuhan secara langsung dengan salju?" berbeda dengan Yunho yang selalu memakai sepatu, Changmin selalu memakai Jipsin karena memang hanya alas kaki itu yang ia punya.

Changmin cukup tak menyangka absennya kelereng kehidupan dari tubuhnya akan berdampak seburuk ini. Changmin terlalu terbiasa disembuhkan oleh kelereng itu hingga membuatnya lupa jika sekarang ia tak beda jauh dengan manusia yang memiliki banyak batasan.

"Kenapa tidak mengikutiku? Kenapa membuatku terus khawatir?" Sentakan seseorang didepannya yang terlarut dalam lamunan membuat Changmin mendongak, dan menatap mata musang yang tampak penuh kemarahan ke arahnya.

"Hyun—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahamimu! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku repot Changmin!" bentakan beruntun itu membuat Changmin mengurungkan penjelasannya, Yunho terlihat sangat marah dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Tarikan kuat ditangannya membuat Changmin mau tak mau beranjak berdiri yang berbuah pada kernyitan didahinya karena kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakan, ia bahkan akan oleng sebentar lagi. Seretan kuat Yunho pada tubuhnya selanjutnya membuat tubuh Changmin kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Genggaman tangan Yunholah yang menyelamatkan kepala Changmin dari benturan.

"Changmin!" Yunho segera berbalik dan terbelalak, tubuhnya secara cepat berjongkok dan membantu Changmin mendudukan diri.

"Mana yang sakit? Maafkan aku Changmin."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung," Yunho tampak tak percaya, dan memeriksa sendiri keadaan tubuh Changmin. Hingga tatapannya sampai di telapak kaki Changmin yang dipenuhi ruam ungu.

"Kakimu kenapa sampai seperti ini?" pijatan lembut ditelapak kakinya membuat Changmin menatap Yunho dalam, harusnya Yunho tak pernah peduli padanya agar ia tak merasa semakin dicintai.

"Maaf selalu merepotkanmu hyung," Yunho mendongak dan menatap Changmin.

"Kau memang selalu merepotkanku."

"Tapi sejujurnya aku senang direpotkanmu, asal jangan membuatku khawatir dan ketakutan seperti tadi saja." Changmin mengangguk, dan membiarkan Yunho kembali memijat kakinya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, kita akan ke sungai setelah itu ke penginapan. Aku pernah membaca buku pengobatan, darah dikakimu membeku karena terlalu sering bersentuhan dengan salju. Jika dibiarkan dapat berbahaya karena akan terjadi penyumbatan pada pembuluh darah, aku akan mengompresnya dengan air hangat dan sedikit mengakupunturnya." Yunho berbalik dan menyodorkan punggungnya, disambut oleh Changmin dengan naik ke punggung lelaki itu.

"Hyung, kau sebenarnya seorang sarjana sastra, panglima, atau tabib?"

"Apapun dimatamu Changmin."

'Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui aku seorang panglima? Apa kau benar-benar pembunuh itu Min?'

MyMy

Perjalanan yang penuh keheningan itu akhirnya berakhir di tepi Sungai yang aliran airnya sangat jernih, Yunho menurunkan Changmin disalah satu batu besar sungai dan membantu lelaki itu membersihkan tangan penuh darahnya. Aliran sungai tersebut cukup dingin membuat Yunho menjaga kaki Changmin agar tak menyentuh air itu.

"Apa desa masih jauh hyung?"

"Tenang saja, kita pasti sampai sebelum hari beranjak malam." Yunho terus membasuh sela-sela jari hingga kuku Changmin dengan air, seolah menolak ada jejak darah di tubuh Changmin. Changmin yang melihat tingkah Yunho mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, matanya menatap pepohonan yang mulai dipenuhi dedaunan baru.

'Mungkin jika diibaratkan perumpamaan, aku bukanlah dahan untukmu hyung, tapi aku adalah daun yang akan gugur dari dahan hatimu dan digantikan oleh daun baru. Tingkahmu ini membuatku semakin takut, perasaanku mengatakan kau tak akan bertahan lama disisiku. Apalagi kau telah mengetahui kenyataannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu kau menyadari jika aku bukan manusia.'

Hari mulai beranjak gelap saat mereka telah sampai di penginapan, Yunho mendudukan Changmin di kasur dalam kamar itu dan meminta pemilik penginapan memberikannya air hangat dan meminjamkannya jarum akupuntur pada tabib yang disanggupi yang bersangkutan.

Dengan telaten, lelaki bermata musang itu membasuh kaki Changmin dengan air hangat yang dimintanya. Lelaki itu tampak serius memperhatikan ruma-ruam ungu yang sangat kontras dengan kulit Changmin.

"Apa temanmu baik-baik saja?" Yunho mengangguk dan menerima jarum akupuntur yang disodorkan pemilik penginapan padanya.

"Aku akan mengakupunturnya agar pembuluh darahnya tak tersumbat."

"Kau seorang tabib anak muda? Ku kira kau seorang pendekar karena pedangmu itu." Yunho hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan pemiik penginapan keluar dari kamar yang telah dipesan mereka.

Yunho mengambil lilin di pojok ruangan dan menyalakannya. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah Changmin dan berjongkok di hadapan lelaki itu. Yunho membawa kaki Changmin ke pangkuannya dan memperhatikan secara serius pembuluh darah di sekitar kaki Changmin.

"Mungkin ini akan sakit Min."

"Aku laki-laki, jadi aku pasti bisa menahannya hyung." Yunho mengangguk dan mengambil salah satu jarum akupuntur lalu dipanaskan ujung tajamnya di api lilin yang menyala. Ujung jarum itu hampir berwarna merah yang membuat Changmin begidik.

Ujung jarum yang menusuk secara dalam titik saraf di telapak kakinya membuat Changmin meringis walau sejujurnya tak ada rasa apapun yang dirasakannya. Beberapa jarum secara pasti ditusukan ke titik-titik dikakinya membuat Changmin harus melihat telapak kaki hingga pergelangan kakinya yang dipenuhi jarum itu. Lama jarum akupuntur berada dikakinya, hingga Changmin mulai merasa keberadaan jarum itu lewat rasa sakit yang perlahan terasa.

Yunho yang melihat kening Changmin berkerut tertawa karenanya. Dengan tawa yang tak tertahan dicabutnya jarum-jarum di kaki Changmin yang membuat kening si bambi semakin mengerut dalam. Changmin tak ingin merengek walau sejujurnya ini ternyata sangat sakit.

"Nah selesai, gerakan jari-jari kakimu pelan." Changmin menurut, dan ia takjub saat jemari kaki kanannya dapat digerakan. Bahkan lebih ringan dari biasanya.

"Nah sekarang kemarikan kaki kirimu." Changmin mengangguk semangat, dengan pahanya ia mengangkat kaki kirinya dan diletakkan ke paha Yunho.

"Tidak sabar berjalan lagi ya Min?"

"Ish sudah cepat laksanakan tugasmu saja hyung!" Yunho hanya kembali tertawa, dan mengelus kaki kiri Changmin,

"Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu Min, kau harus ingat kalau kakimu ini juga butuh perhatian." Changmin mengangguk, di ciumnya hidung Yunho membuat Lelaki itu mendongak menatapnya. Mata bambi itu memendarkan terang warna irisnya hingga membuat Yunho tak bisa berpaling. Lama mereka saling bertatapan membuat pemilik iris yang berpendar itu tersenyum tulus penuh kepolosan yang membuat wajah Changmin semakin kekanakan dan semakin memaku Yunho.

"ChangMin, aku mencintaimu." Mata bambi itu terbelalak sebelum terpejam erat saat sepasang tangan menarik wajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Malam panas kembali terjadi diantara mereka.

MyMy

Changmin membuka kelopak matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, tubuh yang meyerupai manusia memang sangat asing bagi Changmin yang terbiasa memiliki tenaga tanpa batas. Yunhopun semakin meliar karena pengaruh kelereng darinya. Dengan badan lemas Changmin beranjak bangun dan menemukan dirinya sendirian dan telah memakai pakaian. Changmin merasa dejavu karena pertama kali mereka melakukan inipun ia bangun dengan keadaan yang sama persis.

Berdesis kesal karena kondisi tubuhnya, Changmin menoleh dan matanya menangkap secarik kertas di samping kasurnya. Dengan penasaran dibacanya kertas yang merupakan surat itu.

**Hiduplah dengan baik, maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Ini terasa berat, tapi aku tidak bisa tetap bersamamu. Awalnya aku ingin menangkapmu karena pembunuh harus tetap diadili, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa. Changmin, akhirnya aku memutuskan memberimu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu, manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan mengecewakanku karena melepasmu'**

**Yunho**

"Tapi kau mengecewakanku hyung, lebih baik kau menangkapku daripada kau tinggal begini. Aku hidup sudah terlalu lama, apa kau berpikir hidupku tak semakin membosankan setelah kau pergi? Lebih baik hidupku berakhir ditanganmu."

Changmin bangkit berdiri, kedua kakinya sudah dapat digerakan. Lalu mata bambinya jatuh pada sepatu yang nampak baru dan seukuran kakinya di depan pintu keluar penginapan itu dengan mata berkilat asing.

"Harusnya kau tak melakukan ini." Lewat kelereng kehidupannya yang berada di tubuh Yunho, Changmin bisa tahu jika Yunho tak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu melaju dengan cepat yang tandanya ia pergi menggunakan kuda yang dipacu kencang. Dalam diam Changmin menggunakan sepatu itu yang ternyata sangat nyaman dikakinya. Langkah berlari menuju hutan selanjutnya Changmin ambil hingga tubuhnya hilang ditelan rimbunnya daun pepohonan yang mulai tumbuh.

Walau Changmin telah kehilangan kekuatan sempurnanya karena mengeluarkan kelerengnya, Changmin tetaplah bukan manusia. Dengan laju yang semakin cepat wajah Changmin mulai berubah. Kukunya memanjang dengan taring yang mencuat keluar. Mata bambi Changmin berubah iris menjadi biru dengan pinggiran putih yang berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Telinganya mulai mencuat dan bulu-bulu mulai tumbuh hingga Changmin secara sempurna berubah menjadi rubah berbulu putih keperakan.

'Hal yang kulakukan ini sangat beresiko, aku bisa mati kapan saja. tapi aku tak peduli. Bukankah menyenangkan mati karena orang yang kau cintai? Itu terdengar lebih keren daripada mati karena rasa bosan.' Dan dengan keempat kakinya, rubah itu berlari dengan sangat kencang.

Yunho terus memacu kudanya, sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki ibukota. Ia harus segera melapor pada raja dan meminta maaf karena kegagalannya. Yunho tak sanggup menangkap Changmin, hatinya sangat sakit saat membayangkan tersiksanya Changmin oleh hukuman istana yang pasti berat dan penuh siksaan.

Yunho menghukum dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan membiarkan hatinya tersakiti dan membiarkan rasa hampa mendominasi hatinya sebagai balasan keteledorannya. Yunho tak bisa meninggalkan istana, dan ia lebih tak bisa menghianati istana lalu hidup tenang.

Yunho tak mungkin bisa terus bertahan disisi Changmin yang seorang pembunuh, rasa bersalah akan menghantui hidupnya karena merasa sepeti penghianat. Walau ia sekarang juga penghianat, tapi Yunho akan mengakui dosanya didepan Raja.

Kuda hitam Yunho akhirnya memasuki bangunan istana, ia dengan segera turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri seorang kasim istana yang seolah memang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Apa raja berada di kediamannya?"

"Tidak Mooseok-ssi, Raja sedang melihat peroses interogasi pembunuh yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan pejabat istana."

"Apa?"

"Iya Mooseok-ssi, saya juga tidak mengerti. Pembunuh itu tiba-tiba berdiri di gerbang istana dan mengatakan jika ia yang membunuh pejabat Kim. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, pembunuh itu ternyata siluman rubah. Anda akan kaget dengan wajah mengerikannya Yunho-ssi!"

Yunho dengan tergesa melangkah ke gedung hakim, yang juga merupakan tempat interogasi para penjahat. Raja yang terlihat serius memperhatikan proses itupun akhirnya tertangkap matanya.

Punggung sang pembunuh yang sedang disiksa hingga darahnya mengalir ke tanahpun tertangkap bola matanya, yang entah kenapa membuat jantung Yunho berdetak tak tenang saat mendengar teriakan dengan suara melengking itu. Orang yang disiksa itu bukan Changminkan?

"Ah Yunho, akhirnya kau kembali. Kemarilah, kau harus melihat makhluk mitos yang sebagian orang menggapnya tidak pernah ada. Ini sangat mengejutkan Yunho-yah!" Yunho mengangguk dan segera melangkah mendekati raja. Setelah menunduk hormat, ia berbalik. Dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat siluman itu.

"Yunho-yah kau harus hati-hati jika suatu saat bertemu dengan makhluk sejenis ini. Ku dengar gumiho suka memakan hati manusia." Yunho mendengar tapi tak ingin menanggapinya.

Walau sosok didepannya sangat asing dimata Yunho karena warna mata dan taringnya yang mencuat, Yunho bisa memastikan itu Changmin. Bentuk mata bambi itu, bibir itu, bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan pembunuh itu sangat tidak asing dimata Yunho.

Mata bambi itu memang berubah menjadi lebih tajam, tapi pendarnya tetaplah bahkan melihat kaki pembunuh itu menggunakan sepatu yang dibelikannya untuk Changmin.

"Changmin..." lirihan Yunho yang hampir tak terdengar membuat sosok penuh darah itu menatapnya, bibir tipis yang dihiasi taring tajam itu tersenyum kecil dengan aliran darah dari sela bibirnya.

"Hyung," gerakan pelan bibir sosok itu membuat Yunho memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit di rongga dada Yunho membuatnya percaya jika hatinya telah terkoyak.

"Arghhhhhhhtttt!"

"Katakan apa motifmu membunuh pejabat Kim! Jangan berani kau berbohong siluman!"

"Manusia sialan! Pejabat tak tau diri seperti si busuk itu memang pantas mati! Arghh!"

Mata musang Yunho semakin terpejam, ia ingin menyelamatkan Changmin. Yunho lebih memilih mati daripada meihat ini semua. Tangannya telah siap mencabut pedang jika mendengar teriakan Changmin sekali lagi, Changmin sudah penuh darah! Kenapa mereka masih menyiksanya lagi! Lelaki bermata bambi itu bahkan sudah menjawab jujur!

"Yang mulia, apa siksaan ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Aku juga merasa ini berlebihan, tapi hakim bersikeras jika pembunuh itu seorang siluman yang tak perlu dikasihani."

"Tapi yang mulia—"

"Sudahlah Jangan dipikirkan,"

"Aghht! Sialan kau!" jeritan Changmin semakin membuat genggaman Yunho pada pedangnya mengerat, ia sudah tak bisa bertahan. Melihat orang yang dicintai terluka adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia,"

Ctasss!

Bruk!

Sreet!

Ikatan pada tubuhnya yang terlepas dan tarikan kuat seseorang yang membuatnya berada dipelukan hangat orang itu membuat Changmin membuka matanya. Mata siluman itu menatap Yunho yang serius melumpuhkan perajurit dengan tak percaya. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?

"Bertahanlah Changmin, kita akan segera pergi."

"Panglima! Apa yang anda lakukan? Perajurit tangkap mereka."

"Perajurit, tetap diam ditempat!" perintah raja membuat Hakim Jang menatap tak percaya.

"Yang muia, apa maksud anda?"

"Hakim Jang, dari awal kaulah yang salah. Walau pembunuh itu siluman, ia tetaplah tak pantas mendapat siksaan seenaknya. Makhluk itu bisa merasakan rasa sakit. Harusnya kita menghormatinya yang mau menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela. Bukan menyiksanya semakin keras seolah ia bukan makhluk hidup." Hakim Jang hanya bisa menunduk dan tak bisa melawan saat yang mulia sendiri yang menasehati tingkahnya.

'Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dirimu dengan siluman rubah itu Yunho-yah?' Raja menatap kosong kepergian Yunho dari lingkungan istana dengan pikiran yang terus berkecamuk.

Kuda itu terpacu kencang dengan tubuh Changmin yang bersender lelah di dada Yunho. Berada didekat kelerengnya membuat Changmin merasa lebih baik dan merasa luka dalam dipahanya akan segera menutup. Hari telah beranjak malam saat mereka memasuki kawasan hutan yang gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya dari bulan purnama. Kesunyian hutan hanya dihiasi suara-suara binatang malam.

Merasa sudah jauh dari istana, Yunho memelankan kudanya hingga berhenti di padang bunga yang baru tumbuh—walau bunga itu sudah mulai bermekaran. Tadinya saat Yunho telah turun, ia ingin membantu Changmin. Tetapi kondisi Changmin sungguh membuatnya kaget. Lelaki itu telah berubah ke sedia kala dengan luka yang telah menutup sempurna. Changmin bahkan dengan mudah turun dari kuda tanpa ringisan.

"Asal bukan luka dalam seperti kemarin itu bukan masalah untukku hyung." Seolah tahu apa yang Yunho pikirkan, Changmin menjawab tanpa diminta. Lelaki bermata bambi itu menatap bulan purnama diatas sana dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah kalau kau sudah tidak apa-apa, aku pergi." Melihat Yunho yang berbalik pergi tanpa membawa kudanya Changmin berganti tersenyum meremehkan, meremehkan hatinya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa kau tidak takut aku mati dimangsa hewan buas hyung?" langkah Yunho berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Changmin, tanpa berbalik ia menjawabnya.

"Bukankah kau bukan manusia Min? Ku rasa itu bukan masalah besar. Kau bisa melindungi dirimu."

"Kau salah hyung, saat ini aku bahkan bisa mati hanya karena diterkam serigala." Melihat Yunho tampak tak peduli, dan kembali meninggalkannya pergi membuat Changmin meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku tak berbohong, yang tadi juga bukan sandiwara. Aku benar-benar sekarat dan akan mati jika kau tak menolongku hyung."

"Jangan jadi pembohong Min, Luka parahmu bahkan sudah menutup dengan cepat."

"Itu karena aku berada sangat dekat dengan kelereng rubahku yang berada di dalam tubuhmu hyung. Kau bisa merasakannya bukan? kalau tubuhmu semakin bertenaga? Luka di tanganmu bahkan ku sembuhkan dengan kelereng itu!" ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho berhenti dan secara perlahan tangan lelaki itu menyentuh lengannya.

"Di sini yang pembohong adalah dirimu hyung, cih kau bilang tidak akan pernah menyesal. Tapi lihatlah sekarang?" mata bambi itu memancarkan luka, apa karena ia makhuk terkutuk Yunho meninggalkannya? Apa ia tak pantas mencintai lelaki itu?

"Rasanya sungguh sangat menyebalkan saat aku sangat mengharapkanmu tapi ternyata aku mendapat balasan seperti ini, apa semudah ini pendekar hebat sepertimu menghargai janji? Sumpahmu basi hyung! Cintamu bahkan hanya seperti daun kuning di musim gugur. Rapuh dan penipu! Berjanji akan terus bertahan, tapi pada akhirnya jatuh jua!" sentakan Changmin membuat genggaman tangan Yunho mengerat. Dengan langkah yang semakin berat Yunho kembali melangkah pergi.

"Pembohong! Larilah sesukamu! Kau memang sama seperti manusia yang lain! Apa menyenangkan membuatku terluka? Tenang saja, Aku tak akan mengejarmu! Aku tak akan ikut campur kehidupanmu lagi! Nikmati saja duniamu, dan lupakan aku. Aku menyesal memberikan semuanya padamu! AKU MENYESAL MENCINTAIMU!"

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bambi Changmin. Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Changmin sangat kesal, ia benci pada situasi dimana ia seolah yang paling bersalah! Yunho tak menghargai semua yang Changmin berikan pada lelaki itu. Hatinya dan kelereng yang merupakan kekuatan seluruh ratusan tahun hidupnya seolah tak berarti.

"HENTIKAN CHANGMIN!" sentakan marah itu tak membuat Changmin takut, senyum sinis hadir di bibirnya.

"Kau bilang kau Yunho, kau adalah dirimu sendiri. Dan akan teguh pada janjimu. Cih! Tetap disisiku? Akan selalu melindungi? Hey lihatlah, kau bahkan yang meninggalkanku dan menyakitiku. Ah mengenal pengumbar janji memang memuakan." Kalimat sinis itu tak dibarengi dengan raut wajah Changmin. Mata bambi itu terus meneteskan airmata tanpa isakan.

"CHANGMIN!" teriakan itu sangat keras, dibarengi dengan Yunho yang berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah penuh amarah. Sebelum mata berbentuk musang itu terpaku pada iris coklat Changmin yang meredup dan menatapnya datar. Airmata yang terus menetes mengaliri pipi Changmin seolah menyiratkan seberapa terluka seorang Changmin.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Aku sudah terbiasa terluka. Hatiku juga sudah terbiasa. Kau hanya menambah satu goresan. Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah." Changmin mengatakan semua dengan suara yang seolah semuanya tak penting. Lelaki bermata bambi itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Bibir tipis berbentuk penuh itu sama sekali tak mengumbar lengkungan, hanya garis lurus yang begitu datar.

"Changmin... Changmin tolong mengertilah," airmata yang masih mengaliri pipi tirus Changmin membuat perasaan Yunho sangat tidak enak. Entah kenapa dadanya sangat sakit seolah ada benda asing yang memberontak ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Apa kelereng rubahku menyakitimu? Kelereng itu memang menemaniku seumur hidupku, sehingga saat aku sangat merasa tidak baik maka kelereng itu akan merespon. Tapi kau tenang saja, hyung hanya akan merasakannya hari ini. Besok aku pasti sudah lebih baik."

"Changmin... uljima,"

"Apa kau ingin aku mengambil kelerengku sekarang? Tapi nyawamu bisa terancam hyung. Luka di jantungmu yang aku tidak tau kenapa masih dalam penyembuhan oleh kelerengku. Tapi tenang saja, suatu hari nanti setelah kesembuhanmu, aku pasti mengambil kembali kelereng itu."

"Changmin tolong mengertilah, jangan menangis lagi..." Changmin menoleh lalu menatap tajam Yunho dengan pipinya yang basah. Tubuhnya yang tak bergetar menguar aura asing yang penuh kebencian.

"Kau terus memintaku mengerti? Kau pikir apa yang harus ku mengerti? Jangan membuat kesabaranku hilang menghadapimu hyung, aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja!"

"Asal kau tidak menangis lagi aku bersedia mati ditanganmu. Tapi biarkan aku meminta maaf pada Raja terlebih dahulu karena telah mengecewakannya dan membebaskan tahanan tanpa seizinnya."

"Daripada kau yang mati, kenapa bukan aku saja? dari awal aku memang sudah bosan hidup. Kau pikir apa yang membuatku menyerahkan diri selain itu? Aku tidak bisa mengerti martabatmu yang memang sangat tinggi itu hyung. Jadi, bisakah kau membunuhku?" gerakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya dan menarik pedangnya ke arah leher jenjangnya membuat mata Yunho terbelalak.

"Chang—changmin!"

"Aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan rasanya sangat membosankan jika aku harus kembali hidup ratusan tahun lagi dengan keadaan yang sama. Tatapan muak, gunjingan, dan rasa kesepian. Ah! Mati terasa sangat menyenangkan." Darah mulai menetes dari leher jenjang Changmin karena goresan mata pedang Yunho. Mata musang Yunho semakin terbelalak dan segera menarik keras pedangnya hingga terbuang jauh dari leher Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Changmin! Kenapa kau tak menghargai hidupmu! Kenapa kau tidak mencari orang lain untuk menemanimu!" Changmin terkekeh miris mendengar ucapan Yunho, mata bambinya semakin berkilat.

"Kau yang tak pernah hidup dalam keabadian memang tak akan mengerti. Kau pikir berapa kali aku mencari dan tersakiti? Semua selalu berakhir sepertimu! Meninggalkanku setelah tahu sebenarnya! Cinta? Cih! Semuanya pasti penuh kebohongan sepertimu hyung! Untuk apa aku mencari cinta jika Cinta yang ku rasakan sekarang bahkan menyakitiku!" mata bambi yang memancarkan semua lukanyanya membuat Yunho bungkam. Mata musangnya penuh rasa bersalah, Changmin sangat tersakiti karena dirinya. Karena semua janjinya. Karena semua harapan yang ia berikan pada Changmin.

Kesedihan Changmin yang seolah bisa dirasakan Yunho membuat lelaki itu memeluk tubuh Changmin erat.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan seterluka ini Changmin, Maafkan aku. Aku sangat brengsek ya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku itu?"

"Hidupmu. Lupakan Seluruh harga diri dan martabatmu. Bisa?" keterbungkaman Yunho membuat Changmin terkekeh mengejek. Tangannya mendorong kasar Yunho yang tetap erat memeluknya.

"Tidak bisakan hyung? Jadi tolong berhentilah menggunakan mulut manismu yang mulai membuatku muak! Aku membenci omong kosong yang kau berikan padaku! Kau pikir darimana cinta tumbuh dihatiku? Semua karena janji manismu itu! Kalau tak bisa memberikan, jangan mengumbar hyung." Changmin mendorong sekuat tenaga Yunho hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Dengan segera Changmin akan berbalik pergi sebelum tarikan kuat pada wajahnya membuat bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Akan karena Changmin segera menahan wajah Yunho hingga bibir mereka masih menyisahkan jarak.

"Apa kau ingin membungkamku dengan gairahmu? Lalu paginya setelah penyatuan penuh harapan itu kau meninggalkanku sendiri dengan penuh harapan yang mengambang? Meninggalku dengan rasa sakit sekujur tubuhku yang kunikmati sendiri?"

"Changmin..."

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menyakitiku? Apa kau tidak puas? Tingkahmu sungguh membuatku tak mengerti hyung! Kenapa kau terus memberiku harapan? Apa karena aku bukan manusia kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya?" airmata semakin membasahi pipi Changmin. Wajah lelahnya memerah karena terus menahan perasaan dihati.

"Changmin aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu,"

"Tapi kau menyakitiku. Berhenti membantah lagi hyung! Jika tidak bisa mengabulkannya maka pergi saja! tak usah pedulikan apa yang terjadi padaku! Atau kau ingin membunuhku saja agar aku tak terbebani lagi? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau melakukannya."

"Changmin, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup membunuhmu."

"kalau begitu pergi, dan jangan pedulikan aku."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus menangis, rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihatmu seperti ini."

"..."

"Aku akan terus berada disisimu. Maaf karena tak memikirkan perasaanmu."

"Pembohong, apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan? harapan apalagi yang kau berikan pada makhluk bukan manusia sepertiku?"

"Aku tahu kau tak akan mempercayainya. Ini juga sulit untukku. Tapi lebih sulit lagi membayangkanmu terus menangis dan kesepian Min, aku mungkin akan menyesali hidupku dan terbayang-bayang oleh rasa bersalah karena penghianatanku. Tapi itu adalah bayaran setimpal asal melihatmu tersenyum dan tak kesepian lagi. Aku akan terus disisimu, cintaku padamu tak main-main Changmin." Changmin membiarkan kecupan lembut mendarat dibibirnya. Air mata dipipinya yang diusap oleh tangan Yunho membuat matanya menyorot tak fokus.

"Jika aku menginginkan memakan hatimu bisakah kau memberikannya? Jika aku ingin menyimpan matamu disebuah tabung bisakah kau mengizinkannya? Jika aku membuat tubuhmu menjadi manekin dikamarku bisakah kau merelakannya?"

"Asal kau bahagia, maka jawabannya ya."

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku ingin memakan hatimu."

Changmin tersenyum, pupil matanya berubah menjadi bola mata rubah beriris biru dengan pinggiran berwarna keemasan. Taring mencuat disela bibirnya, terlihat runcing dan sangat tajam. Telinganya meruncing dan mulai tumbuh bulu mernyerupai telinga rubah.

Wajah manis yang mengalihkan dunia Yunho menjadi bengis dan menyeramkan. Yunho tetap diam, matanya tak sekalipun terpejam. Walau Changminnya berubah wujud seperti ini, Yunho tetap tak merasa takut. Mata siluman rubah didepannya tetap memandangnya penuh cinta hingga ia yakin jika sosok siluman didepannya adalah Changminnya.

Jemari berkuku panjang dan siap mencabik apapun milik Changmin mengelus pipi Yunho yang membuat mata musang itu terpejam meresapi ketulusan sentuhan pemilik hatinya. Cintanya. Tak ada yang bisa meragukan cinta Yunho pada Changmin.

"Apa kau tidak takut hyung? Aku akan mengambil hatimu. Dan membiarkanmu hidup cacat bertopang pada kelereng rubahku." Suara nyaring Changmin yang biasa menggema di telinganya berubah serak dan penuh kebuasan. Tapi tetap tak membuat Yunho goyah akan cintanya.

"Tidak, lakukanlah." Changmin tersenyum, mata berpupil besar dengan iris biru itu kembali melelehkan airmata. Ada cinta yang terpancar dimata itu, penuh ketulusan.

Dengan perlahan Changmin menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Yunho dengan tangan berbulunya. Menatap dalam garis yang menghiasi telapak tangan itu. Lalu dengan pasti kuku panjangnya mulai menggores tiga garis utama itu hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dia juga menggores garis tangan kanannya.

Changmin bisa melihat kening Yunho berkerut menahan sakit pada darah yang terus menetes ditelapak tangannya. Mata musang itu tetap terpejam. dengan senyum tulus yang terbentuk di bibir tipis Changmin, diarahkannya telapak tangan kanan Yunho ke telapak tangan kanannya yang juga berdarah. Hingga kedua telapak tangan itu menempel dengan sempurna dan porsi yang pas. Jemari kurusnya dengan sempurna menempel pada jemari panjang Yunho. Benar-benar pas.

"Sekarang, takdirmu terikat takdirku Yunho hyung. Kematianmu juga kematianku. Garis jodohmu menjadi kuasaku. Kesuksesanmu dalam kebahagian hidup hanya diperoleh jika bersamaku. Semuanya... adalah tentangku. Tak ada memori yang lebih berharga dari memori bersamaku, hanya padakulah tempatmu berpulang. Aku... Shim Changmin benar-benar mencintaimu walau kita berbeda, dan kau Jung Yunho tak akan bisa hidup tanpaku. Selamat datang di duniaku hyung..." dan ciuman hangat penuh perasaan yang menderu dihatipun dihadiahkan Changmin ke bibir hati orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Ke sembilan ekor dibelakang Tubuhnya bergerak dan merekah dengan menakjubkan dimalam indah yang dipenuhi sinar bulan purnama itu.

Angin terus berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan yang baru tumbuh, disambut lolongan serigala hutan. Diantara semua kesunyian malam itu, dua tubuh saling menempel dengan erat di lantai hutan yang dingin. Lilitan lidah terus terjadi di salah satu mulut yang dimasuki. Gairah memenuhi tiap molekul-molekul udara dingin hutan yang hanya disinari rembulan.

Yunho tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya, setelah rasa sakit yang sangat menyengat ditelapak tangannya, gairah asing seolah membeludak di seluruh raga. Membawanya membuka mata dan menemukan tubuh Changmin yang polos dibawah kuasanya.

Wajah manis Changmin yang tersenyum sangat bersinar dimatanya. Bahkan tubuh Changmin dalam pandangannya seolah bercahaya. Rambut Changmin yang tak kalah panjang dan berubah berwarna putih keabuan, menyebar bagai akar sungai yang menelisik lantai hutan. Sedangkan rambut hitamnya, jatuh ke pipi Changmin dengan lembut.

"Saranghae, maaf karena aku tak seindah yang selalu kau bayangkan hyung." Lirihan nyaring bernada pelan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum dengan airmata yang mulai menuruni mata musangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu Changmin? Apa aku bermimpi masih bisa bersamamu dalam keadaan tak cacat dan masih dapat merasakan sekaligus mencintamu?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Changmin tertawa. Dengan tangannya dibawanya wajah Yunho mendekatinya hingga bibir mereka saling meneguk kenikmatan surga yang ditawarkan. Cinta adalah racun tanpa ada obatnya.

Diantara lilitan lidah yang terus berlanjut, tanpa Yunho sadari saat dia lengah dan hanya tertuju pada ciuman panas itu. Changmin memaksa keluar kelereng yang bersinar kemilauan mengalahkan berlian dari tenggorokannya. Dalam mulutnya dengan pasti kelereng itu dibawanya ke pergulatan lidah. Dan secara keras digigitnya hingga menjadi 2 bagian. Setengah ditelannya sedangkan sisanya dipaksanya tenggorokan Yunho kembali menelannya.

Yunho tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya menuruti dan kembali mencium penuh hasrat dengan segala rasa cintanya ke bibir candu yang telah membengkak milik si mata bambi. Changmin tersenyum sendu menanggapinya, dan kembali membalas ciuman Yunho.

'Malam ini dan selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Masa depanku adalah bersamamu. Menikmati suka duka dunia yang pasti selalu berusaha merebutmu dariku. Keabadianku, ku pertaruhkan dalam cintaku yang tak terbatas padamu Yunho. Kau... cinta sejatiku.'

'Aku tak tahu, kenapa di otakku hanya ada dirimu? Semua sel-sel tubuhku memanggil namamu. Membayangkan menyakitimu, tak bisa bersamamu membuat otakku lumpuh dan ingin mati saat itu juga. Malam yang seperti mimpi ini akan ku kenang selamanya. Dan selanjutnya... terserah pada takdir. Yang ku tahu aku akan selalu disampingmu Changmin. Kau... cinta sejatiku.'

**Kau Cinta Sejatiku...**

Tak ada batas, tak terukur kewarasan. Cinta membuat kita jatuh dalam dunia yang salah. Manusia dan siluman tak bisalah bersatu. Karena cinta, mereka melawan takdir. Karena cinta, banyak hal yang mereka korbankan. Penyesalan pantaskah muncul dibenak mereka? Cinta, cinta dan karena cinta. Duniamu dan duniaku runtuh hingga menjadi dunia baru untukku bersamamu.

Keabadian tak lah penting, martabat tak perlu dipikirkan. Pandangan masyarakat terlupakan dalam benak. Nafsu yang menyesakkan namun menyenangkan itulah opsi cinta yang dipilih mereka. Tak perlu bantahan, karena setiap orang memilki arti cintanya masing-masing.

Jadi... apa arti cinta untuk kalian? Bersediakah kalian membagi cerita kepadaku?

OMAKE

"Changmin, Jangan membunuh lagi."

Lirihan pelan dari Yunho yang berbaring disampingnya membuat Changmin membuka matanya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak membunuh hyung, aku hanya memusnahkan manusia berhati busuk."

"Kumohon Changmin, percayalah Pemerintah pasti dapat mengatasi itu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku hyung, aku yakin kau bahkan lebih tua dariku."

"Ish kenapa sekarang kau protes hyung! Anggap saja panggilan sayang huh! Dan aku bukan pembunuh!"

PLAK!

Yunho hanya merinngis saat keningnya mendapat sapaan rindu si ringan tangan Changmin. Changmin sangat keras kepala dan tidak suka terlalu dicampuri.

"Tapi Min, hmm kenapa kau tidak jadi memakan hatiku?"

"Makan hati? Aku tidak pernah memakan benda menjijikan itu hyung!"

"Eh, lalu pejabat Kim? Warga desa..."

"Oh itu, hati orang jahat itu berwarna sangat hitam hyung. Dan aku sangat suka saat benda itu dicabik hewan hutan. Masalah warga desa, itu kesalahan adikku. Rubah yang kemarin menerkammu hyung, dia hanya seekor rubah tapi sangat suka mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan."

"Apa maksudmu rubah cokelat yang dari tadi menatap kearah kita itu min? Errr tatapannya ke arahku seperti dirimu beberapa menit yang lalu dibawahku."

"Eh?"

Tamat.

Sedikit wiye ingetin, pejabat istana rata2 ga tahu permasalah penyamaran yunho di devisi kesastraan. Jadi wajar dong mereka manggilnya tetep mooseok dan yunho ga bisa memprotesnya. Sedangkan Raja yang udah tahu, jelas beda ceritanya dong :p

Cerita penutup perayaan homin days wiye, kalian puas tidak? ^^ atau bosan karena penuh dialog? Hmm, wiye Cuma berusaha agar terkesan senatural mungkin, dan alurnya gak terlalu dipaksakan. Kalau gagal, mianhae ne ^^ berarti aku ga berhasil hehe

Sorry ga ada perincian lemonnya, wiye tevar ngerjain lemon di steppin duluan Dx wiye ga bisa buat sembarangan eNCeh duo homin karena aku takutnya malah jadi aneh. Wiye pengen beda aja gtu sama enceh straight :v laki x laki harus unik dong :v*modus biar ga disalahin reader

Yang jelas sih karena buat begituan bikin otak wiye muter2, secara tsunderenya harus dapet, evilnya harus dapet, nakalnya harus daapet, mesumnya juga harus dapet*plakkkk

Rencananya ditanggal perilisan single sakuramichi (25 feb), wiye pengen apdet cerita baru :v tapi sanggup kagak ya? Ragu-ragu nih. Mumpung Yunho belum wamil coy, puas-ppuasin deh updatenya xD dan sekarang kalo gak salah TVXQ ada di hokkaido, 3 di laptop, wiye masih ada 2 cerita setengah jadi, tinggal niat mau nyelesaiin aja. Ah lupa, wiye juga ada janji buat meme homin Dx eh ngomong-ngomong hokkaido, wiye jadi pengen ke hokka-hokka bento*plaak

Wiye dapet info homin dari twiter, pengen berteman sama wiye? follow aja ** GratiaWiye**

Kalo mau minta folback, mention ke wiye ne :D kalo pengen berteman di facebook, mungkin Cuma bisa ngobrol di pesannya n.n wiye jarang apdet status hehe.

Nah sekarang aku mau bales review, khusus chap terakhir, semuanya di bales di AN ^^

**Guest**—dari twitter dear~ dari temen juga ada xD sip, ini dilanjut. Apa ini bisa dibilang happy ending? Wiye bingung u.u

**Meisya**—hahaha aku dapet konfirmasi temen, changmin halfnaked kok :v kalau mau lihat, sumbernya di neverend ^^ atau pengen wiye postin di twitter aja?

—mereka emang sweet banget, kalo lihat konser-konser mereka, dijamin deh bakal ketawa terus xD sip, kita sudah berteman~

**Me8288**—yup, makasih ^^ inni udah di post hehe

**xxx**—cari aja, sumbernya never end :3 wiye ada sih foto dan videonya di laptop, kalo mau nanti wiye bagi xD

*bakar xxx biar jadi sate karena mau bakar rumah ane Dx

**Ia tania**—iya dear~ hehe wiye kemaren kesel aja ada asumsi netizen yang bener-bener kontra ^^ makasih udah di pihak min, dukung si bambi selalu ne~

**Dewi Destria Putri**—tadinya enceh mau diceritain, tapi ternyata wiye ga kuat Dx

Homin entries emang jarang, tapi akhir-akhir ini masih ada yang update kok ^^ wiye seneng karena ini ^^ i'm not alone, ke twitter wiye aja, nanti wiye kirim ke sana n.n kalo gak cari sumbernya: neverend

**Hanamichi**—boleh kok, malah lebih bagus panggil wiye aja :D yup, emang udah lama tuh foto. Dasar aja wiye baru lihat Dx

Hihihi aku aja senyum-senyum sendiri, sweet banget lah. Mentang-mentang mereka mau pisah karena yunho mau wamil jd dipol-polin kemesraannya xD untung wajah yunho ga ikut merah hahaha. Yup, ga masalah ^^

Hana-chan, changmin ga suka makan hati manusia tauk xD udah djelasin di chap ini~ tenang aja, Yunho pasti sayang Changmin ^^ bagi yunho eksitensi Changmin bahkan lebih dari saudara hehe

**Melqbunny**—mel, aku suka aja buat curhat panjang, kan setiap ngetik yang memakan beberapa kesempatan. Di tiap kesempaan itu aku selalu menyerukan apa yng ingin aku bilang di AN xD

Tenang, enggak kok. Gumiho walau pada kenyataannya makan hati manusia. Tetep aja, pasti pilih-pilih. Apalagi kalau gumihonya changmin :D

Bolehlah hahaha XD jadi cerita ini sebenernya pairnya moomin, tapi bermodus homin xD ah sejujurnya ini sama aja. Awal nulis ini, sebenernya aku ga ada niat ngehubungin cerita ke mooseok. hehe

Mel, tenang aja wiye kemaren di AN Cuma becandaan kok. Cerita ini pasti di update ^^ Cuma aku orangnya pelupaan, jadi kalo ga beruntung bisa keundur dari jadwal. Oh iya, yang kyuubi itu, mel sadar gak? Yang rubah kecoklatan itu wiye plesetin ke kamu jadi kyuubi xD*ampyun jangan goreng wiye

**Ran Hime**—Ran-san ketahuan mesum xD hahaha*ga nyadar wiye sendiri ngelebihi lagi*

Yang Steppin, kecut-kecutannya semoga bisa mengalihkan kekecewaan Ran-san ne xD

**Makasih buat kalian semua yang dukung wiye selama ini ^^ KALIAN SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA~~~ ahahahaha xD**


End file.
